Ace, Sabo, & Luffy
by Sygis
Summary: These are ASL or any other combination of the brothers (AceLu/SaboLu/AceSabo), fics. Some of these are requests that were posted on Tumblr but I moved onto here while others are not posted on Tumblr. The genres will VARY too (subject TO change), it can go from angst to hurt/comfort/ROMANCE/family/friendship/humor. Some will be short drabbles & others will be short/long one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I finally decided to put some of my recent Tumblr requests in one section instead of separate stories seeing as they aren't oneshots but drabbles (although some will be longer than others). These will be Ace, Sabo, and Luffy focused, not necessarily about all three of them, just a heads up. My other pairing requests, well...I'm still not sure what to do with them, so they're floating around my Tumblr. Some of these will be SaboAce focused by the way, seeing as people started requesting that, while others will have all three brothers but I'll be sure to label them for you guys. I'll be updating this whenever I decide to take requests on Tumblr again for drabbles. So here you go! ASL first.**

* * *

><p>This didn't exactly take the cake on dumb things his brother had done but really, he was speechless.<p>

"Shishishi~ Ace couldn't do it!" Luffy continued laughing.

"I have a feeling I'll regret asking this but…_how_ did you get stuck in a tree?!" Sabo could only see the lower half of Ace as the male tried pulling himself out.

"OI, LUFFY, instead of laughing your ass off, help ME? You too Sabo!"

Luffy laughed some more still not able to contain his laughter and Sabo raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure I want to. The view from here isn't too bad." The blond said boldly staring.

"You fucking pervert." Ace said to the blond unable to even see the expression he was making.

"So are you~"

"Yeah! Ace is a pervert too~" Luffy agreed.

"SHUT UP, LUFFY!"

Ace could only sigh in defeat afterward. This was such a losing battle and to make matters worse, he was stuck in a damn tree.

"No, really. How the hell did you get stuck?"

"I was…trying out a stunt on Luffy…and—"

"I just stepped out of the way and Ace went crashing into the tree, SHISHISHI~ It was pretty dumb."

"A STUNT got you stuck?" Sabo could only hold back the laughter for so long. "You're such an idiot! How fast were you going? What the actual hell!"

"SHUT UP SABO! I swear, I'm kicking your ass first!"

"He came swinging down really fast from that other tree!" Luffy pointed to the tree across from the one they were at. "It was pretty cool until he crashed."

Sabo burst into laughter. He wasn't even sure on what the hell to say anymore. As for helping Ace, he wanted to calm down a bit because he couldn't even contain himself.

"OI, LUFFY STOP!" He wiggled some more as Luffy poked his butt.

"It's firm. Ace has a nice butt~"

"Yeah, he does." Sabo poked it in return as both males laughed.

"CUT IT OUT!"

"Hey, we're complimenting you here. Seems like you need more of a time out."

"No way… Luffy get me out."

Luffy looked to Sabo and the blond just shook his head signaling not to do it.

"Nope~ Sorry Ace!"

Ace was already plotting his revenge. Although, he shortly afterward had a narcoleptic fit so before the brothers knew it, they wondered if he was dead. Luffy panicked and tried to pull Ace out as an amused Sabo laughed at his younger brother's reaction but aided in getting Ace out as well. All Ace knew was that he really hated trees and he really hated his brothers. Next time he tried out a new stunt, he'd be sure to avoid crashing into trees.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: The request for this one was "Why are you stuck in a tree?!" I had to practically make a drabble using the sentence. The rest of these will be like that as well.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is purely AceSabo guys. The request was, "I'm not good enough for you".**

* * *

><p>The freckled male shoved the blond aside roughly trying to make his way out of the room.<p>

"I'm not good enough for you, Sabo." His voice cracked a bit as he stood a few feet away slightly shaking. Why was he letting the one person who accepted him for all he was go again?

Sabo usually didn't let his emotions explode like this but he was done. He was honestly done. He was NOT going to let him walk away.

"Ace… When the hell have I ever made you feel like that?!"

He grabbed the other's wrist firmly and pulled Ace towards him, forcing the other to look at him. He stared at him with an extremely serious glare.

Ace was honestly surprised. He wasn't use to Sabo getting this mad. Actually, he couldn't recall a time like this at all. Sabo wanted to punch him, but he simply took a deep breath. He figured why fight him with anger? He needed Ace to understand, at least a little.

"Stop saying you're not good enough, Ace. How do you think that makes me feel? We only have each other." Sabo sighed as he continued. "You know I'll always be there for you and I know whether you admit it or not that you care about me just as much. Stop isolating yourself…"

Ace didn't even know how to respond to that. He honestly wanted to cry. The fact Sabo cared so much and even bothered to make his feelings vocal. He could only find himself leaning his head onto the blond's shoulder and hiding his face in shame.

"So stop being an idiot. I want you here with me."

"A-Alright."

He was a bit surprised at how quickly Ace complied. Sabo felt the freckled male calm down on his shoulder and all he could do was put his hand on his hair and feel the wavy strands tickle his hand.

"You're already in too deep, can't take that back~"

Ace could only chuckle at how true that was. They stayed like that for quite a bit until Sabo pinched him roughly and told him to get off his shoulder seeing as it was falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is SaboAce with some Luffy seeing as I couldn't leave him out of this one. I feel a bit bad for turning this one into a silly/dorky thing. The request was "I just want to be your man" but it was apparently the lyric off a song by Fighting For Five.**

* * *

><p>Sabo was sitting at his desk trying to finish up his analysis for a paper that was due the next day. He would usually be on top of something as important as this but lately his brothers Ace and Luffy were being extremely <em>distracting<em>. Luckily Ace was the only one home for the moment. He was almost done, he just needed another page, another damn page. His concentration felt flawless, nothing could ruin it nothing—

_"I don't wanna be young, be another day older, I don't want to be the son of a better man. I don't want to love you any more than the best I can. I just want to be your man!~_"

Sabo sighed heavily, so much for flawless. He got up off his chair as he walked out of the room. Who the hell was singing about wanting to be someone's man? He found _Ace_, singing and even, oh god was he _dancing_? Sabo rubbed his eyes to make sure he just lacked sleep and started laughing as he walked towards the living room, unable to control it.

"_Old fairy tales— _AH, what the hell! I thought you were doing your damn PAPER!" Ace said, feeling slightly embarrassed and stopped any movement he was previously making.

The freckled male liked to sing to himself most of the time, but not really in front of his brothers. Sabo and Luffy both caught him multiple times singing random songs. Luffy would always join in when the song involved things he liked, but most of the time he'd just laugh at how silly Ace sounded when the lyrics would talk about topics that were _inappropriate_. So Ace decided to not do it so openly anymore, especially when his younger brother would start spewing out new vocabulary he'd hear. Sabo was just as aware of his singing, but Ace would immediately go to acting casual when he'd walk by him.

"I'm already your man, Ace! You don't have to be shy~" Sabo said in a playful manner.

"SHUT UP, SABO!"

"Look, I know you think I don't know but I've heard you singing too many damn times to keep count. Actually, you interrupted me just now with your HIGH notes."

"How?!"

"Ace…you practically shout…you don't necessarily have the most _delicate_ voice either." The blond chuckled.

"Whatever." Ace calmed down a bit and turned down his music player as he sat back down on his chair.

"No more dancing?" Sabo asked.

Ace just threw a glare at the blond.

"Awww…"

"What do you want?!" The freckled scowled at Sabo.

"Was coming here to tell ya to shut up! But now you're just sitting there pouting."

"I'm NOT pouting, you asshole!"

The next song had been playing a little lower than usual as they bickered, but once they quieted down they realized it was a song they both recognized.

Sabo gave Ace a look, but the guy refused to sing. The blond sighed and figured, what the hell he'd do it seeing as the freckled male was being a big baby.

_"I want Candy, I want Candy, I want Candy, I want Candy~" _

When Sabo started moving around to the beat, Ace couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I look that funny?! Sabo you dance terribly!"

The blond raised an eyebrow and pulled the freckled up. "If I'M so bad then show me how GOOD you are."

They both finally started singing and dancing together with their arms over each other.

_"Candy on the beach, there's nothing better, but I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater." _

_"Someday soon I'll make her mine, then I'll have candy all the time~"_

They hadn't noticed Luffy standing there picking his nose until he continuously heard the word _candy_ coming from their mouths.

"There's a candy LADY!? Does she have other food TOO? I want some! SHARE YOU GUYS." He tackled them both down to the floor awaiting any kind of treat.

Of course Luffy would be expecting the literal meaning of the lyrics. Ace smacked Luffy on the head telling him they were singing, as Sabo could only laugh and apologize to the boy seeing his smile drop. Ace still continued to sing, which pissed their younger brother off because he felt lied to. As for Sabo, he went back to his room and was able to work around his two brothers yelling at each other over Ace being a big jerk liar.


	4. Chapter 4

**AceSabo again~ The request was "I'm not as strong as you are". This one was probably a tad bit longer... Whoops. I was actually pretty shocked at the requests for Sabo and Ace drabbles! It made me happy :'). After ranting about how some people just didn't bother to look more into the relationship those two had going on and tried to further develop it. Anywho, enough of me talking.**

* * *

><p>Being tightly tied up to a chair to where it started cutting off circulation made the feeling of utter exhaustion and pain run through Sabo and Ace's bodies. They had been captured by a group which belonged to one of the most notorious gangs around the city they currently lived in. Ace so happened to piss off one of the boss's right hand men by stealing an important suitcase that had millions of dollars in it.<p>

Hopelessness started wearing Ace down. Sabo wasn't sure if the guy was awake or just unconscious half the time. Getting beaten up and tortured wasn't exactly how they figured to spend the last few days but if Ace was around, he felt like he could possibly make his plan work. He had gathered all the information he needed in the last few days. People talked quite a lot, especially at late hours. Sabo used any possible situation to his advantage to find the safest way to break out.

The blond opened an eye and stared at how badly bruised Ace was, but he was sure he, himself wasn't any better. They had been there for days, probably more than a week, which honestly felt like months to them. The fact they weren't dead yet proved the suitcase hadn't been found and that they desperately needed it.

"Can you believe those fucking town folks gave us in like that?" Ace spoke up, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. Sabo didn't say anything but listened on.

"It's because you hang around with me. I bet they'd laugh if I were dead."

"Ace, don't even start. They don't like anyone who stands out. They don't even like me either."

Sabo figured it was the right time to do what he had planned seeing as there weren't many members on watch tonight. He also wanted the suicidal bastard next to him to snap out of it and escape with him. He ended up loosening the ropes that were tied around his wrists and cut some of it off with a pen he had hidden in his pocket. He freed himself and started untying Ace.

"W-what the hell, Sabo? How—" He looked up amazed at the blond.

"Shhh. They'll hear us. Let's get out of here."

"They're going kill us. They have guns. Listen, Sabo go on without me. I'll stall them." Ace said as he stood up from the chair stretching in pain.

The blond sighed.

"What the hell? How? By getting yourself instantly shot? These guys at least know how to shoot a gun, Ace. The fact they captured us for starters says something. Stop trying to die all the damn time!"

Ace ignored what the blond had said and put his hands over the other's shoulder.

"Sabo, you need to live_. I'm not as strong as you are_." The freckled male hid his face in his hair. "I don't deserve someone like you always tagging along with my shit."

"What the hell are you going on about? I'm not strong either, but when we work together we can do a lot." He stared at the freckled male and sternly said, "We're getting out together. It's always been the two of us. When have we ever left each other behind?"

Ace stared wide eyed at Sabo.

"Look, I need you just as much as you need me~" Sabo teased.

Ace furrowed his eyebrows and tried to ignore the tone behind Sabo. "But, see…it's my fault we're in here. Why would you even try—"

He was instantly smacked on the head by the blond (not just once either) and he rubbed his head trying not to yell.

"Well good thing we both got caught." Sabo forced a smirk. "You're a dumbass when you're by yourself."

"Well you sure like to follow my dumbass." He pulled on Sabo's cheeks and next thing they knew they were hurting each other even more which honestly did not help their situation.

"Ow ow ow ow! Cut that shit out!" Ace yelped.

"YOU stop it first!" Sabo responded back.

Ace smacked him one last time.

"Ace…"

"Alright I'm good." The freckled male smirked.

Sabo glared, but he decided to not keep going. They were already hurt enough and he just wanted to raise Ace's mood. He was surprised people didn't barge in on them seeing as they were having their own personal war a bit too loudly.

"Let's get out of here since they're stupid enough to only have a few people guarding this place tonight"

"Heh, alright, but how are we getting out since you wanna be sneaky? We're locked in and they're outside _armed_."

"Easy, just follow my lead." The blond said as he forced himself to walk normally.

Ace nodded. The next thing the blond did surely surprised the hell out of him. He made a hole in the wall right next to them with one powerful kick.

Ace's eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF SNEAKING OUT?! I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT—"

"Shut up! Let's go" The blond pulled the freckled male along and they ran as fast they could. Was it painful? Of course it was, but they didn't care because at that moment they heard the door from the previous room being swung open and their adrenaline kicked in.

The guys outside the room were perplexed at how the hell someone could make a damn hole in the wall seeing as the walls themselves weren't worn out. As they were running, despite the pain their bodies felt, the thought of being able to finally escape relieved them.

"H-How the hell do you know where we're going?"

The blond took out a folded miniature map from his pocket.

"I'm not even going to ask how you have that and your pocket seems endless. I need to borrow your pants sometime."

"You can borrow them _anytime." _Sabo smirked as Ace felt a bit embarrassed at how damn cheesy the blond could be.

"By the way, Ace, don't do that sacrificial bullshit ever again or I'll knock you out next time and drag you back with me."

Ace couldn't help but laugh this time around. "Seriously, Sabo, I'm supposed to be the one _threatening_ you."

They continued kicking walls down as they made their way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY: ROMANTIC AceLu here. So if you don't like that, skip this PLEASE. This one wasn't necessarily a Tumblr request, but it was a drabble that was requested by a friend. I was kind of killing time. Oh right, uh I guess warning on _profanity and implied/mentioned sexual content _****I guess. I never know how to label these things. If I ever end up actually drabbling SMUT then I'll change the rating I PROMISE. I mean, no offense but if you're reading fics with ACE or Luffy in them along with romance, be prepared for random profanity. That can even go for Sabo! Alright, here it goes.**

* * *

><p>It was dark, but some light from outside managed to creep into the room. The only sounds that were heard a bit earlier were coming from two panting men trying to catch their breaths.<p>

The dark haired male with owl-like eyes poked at the freckled man that lied next to him in bed.

"So do you remember now?" The younger male asked.

The freckled male sat up at the corner of the bed and covered his lap with a blanket. He put his hands on his face as he seemed to be deep in thought. He honestly didn't think this was such a good idea. He knew exactly who Luffy was but running into him again and with no warning at all? It had been YEARS. What the hell was doing around here?!

"No-"

"Liar"

The younger male sat up as well and crawled over to sit on the older male's lap as he grinned. The blanket he had on slid completely off him.

"Ace always sucked at lying~"

Ace scowled at the comment.

"Oi, I really don't want to hear that coming from you. You know how many times we got in trouble-" His eyes widened at the realization of how easily he got caught in the mood. _Dammit._

"Shishishi~ I win!" Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace. It felt nice, it felt really nice. Ace couldn't help but wrap his arms in response too. He felt the tender tanned skin. It was so warm, so very warm. Maybe it was also due to him having some good shots before he got home, who knew, all he knew was—_dammit, Luffy_.

"No, really... I don't remember you."

"Ehhh?" The younger male pouted as he stared into Ace's eyes. Ah, those all knowing eyes.

"Refresh my memory." Ace said as a second later he hoped he wouldn't regret saying that.

"Hm, Ace and I grew up together~ He was a jerk but I still loved him and we promised we would meet again after he had to leave to live with his dad."

The freckled male was quite amazed at how well the guy remembered. He was also thankful he didn't refer to his father as adoptive. A dad was a dad that was that. No need for technicalities, which people seemed to love doing. Was he really that important to Luffy, though?

"Ace is very important. I came here to bring him back with me~ Shishishi!"

Ace's face quickly reddened. "You don't just come stalking me all the way over here and spew out childhood crap from 10 years ago that honestly sounds like some cliché love story and then say you came to get me."

"Ahhh~ Ace remembers~ But if Ace wants-" Luffy leaned closer to the freckled male's ear and gave a good long lick around it. Ace shivered at the sensation. Damn he was good at that. He suddenly felt a bite at his ear lobe and couldn't hold off his moan. "-I can remind him even more." The younger male finished.

Ace grunted after seeing those lips curl into a big smile. He shook his head. "Who knew I'd be fucking you..."

"Huh? But Ace, we fucked when you got home-"

"SHUT UP LUFFY! You never change, dammit!" The freckled male said with his crimson red blush. He let the younger male straddle his hips as Ace positioned his hands on Luffy's sides. He ran his fingers up and down simply enjoying the skin. Wait, _skin_? Was Luffy naked and on TOP of HIM? He looked him up and down thoroughly. Indeed, Luffy was naked, especially when he saw his family jewels nicely exposed. My god he looked _good _though. Well, he himself was naked too but at least the blanket covered his bottom half! He wasn't even sure when that happened and as for previously being fucked, he thought he _dreamt_ it.

"You're so damn shameless" he mumbled as Luffy pushed the freckled male back to the bed, pulled the blanket off the freckled male leaving him deliciously exposed, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna make Ace never ever forget me again..."

So maybe those shots he took at that one bar weren't such a bad idea because he would have totally killed more of the mood with his doubts, despite wanting this just as much as the other. Being reduced to moaning messes of pleasure seemed to have come along with the package as well. As for _"forgetting"_ Luffy, after that nice reunion, there was no way in hell he'd ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Hm, who knows maybe I'll take this one out and put it under AceLu drabbles instead? I don't know. I did say this was going to include any of the three ASL brothers and the genre is SUBJECT to CHANGE. So please don't get upset and say I didn't warn anyone.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: SaboLu this time. Holy mother of this is NOT a drabble. I can't even bullshit this. It isn't a drabble, it could pass as a SHORT oneshot fic to be honest. But I will add it here anyway. This was requested by my friend fluff-fanatic who has been having SaboLu feels. I just posted this on Tumblr as well but I'm updating this as I write too. You can skip this if you don't like the pairing, good day!**

* * *

><p>So maybe it had been harder than Luffy thought it would have been. He told Sabo he would be okay staying over at Zoro's until he got back from his trip. He should have gone with him though. He tried to, but Sabo tricked him! Who cares if Sabo said he couldn't go? He should have! Maybe he could have fit into his luggage? He tried that once and it actually did work, but then Sabo got smaller ones. But when did that ever stop him?!<p>

Sabo wasn't really able to function much on his trip either. He really missed Luffy and he wondered how his usually energetic lover had been dealing. He went through the motions the best he could and pretended he was completely okay. He'd put on the nice smile and make the usual small chit chat with others. But why did he have to go to another country and meet up with other authors and editors again? He'd much rather be at home. A whole 2 weeks without Luffy. He felt needy.

Zoro on the other hand just acted as usual and took Luffy with him wherever he'd go. When it came to Zoro it was drinking, sleeping, working, or just working OUT. At least Luffy reminded him that he had a stomach too. Zoro simply wondered if he could live off booze.

"Hey, at least it's almost over." The green-haired male said attempting to start a conversation. "So when does Sabo get back again?" He asked.

"He should be here in a few more days~" Luffy responded with a small grin. He couldn't wait to see the blond again. It honestly felt like months. He lied on the couch contemplating on what to eat for dinner, though there weren't many choices sadly.

Zoro then smiled at seeing the other male's expression light up. He didn't really know what it was like being a well-known writer but he would always see how hard Sabo worked and managed to spend time with Luffy. That sure earned his respect, especially because he knew what a hassle it could be dealing with a Luffy.

The dark-haired male understood how demanding Sabo's deadlines were for him. He let Sabo be alone when he had to be, but at the same time he couldn't always contain himself. Sabo didn't mind it though. Luffy loved him but having other random people trying to take him away, like his job, wasn't appreciated!

A cell phone went off and Luffy perked up off the couch.

"Huh?" He looked around trying to find where the sound was coming from.

"I think that's yours, Luffy."

"It is?"

Luffy held the phone in his hand feeling the vibrations and saw Sabo's name. He instantly grinned wider.

"ZOROOO~ IT'S SABO!"

"That's great."

Both males stared at each other for a good few seconds.

"Oi…" He furrowed his eyebrows. " Pick it up!"

"Oh shishishi~ right!"

When he answered the phone he heard the blond over the other line.

"Luffy?"

"SABO!~"

The blond chuckled. "How are you, Lu? Haven't been causing too much trouble?"

"I miss Sabo but I've been having fun with Zoro too~"

"I miss you too, Lu. Good to hear by the way."

_"Take him back already."_ The green-haired male said over the line.

Luffy just laughed. "See! Zoro's having fun too!"

Sabo chuckled.

"How's it been over there?! How's it going in Cali? Are the people weird? What do you do? How is the weather?!"

"It's going fine. The people here are really laid back and the weather's great. We should come sometime. As for everything else I can tell you that later."

Luffy whined, but continued on. "Sounds fun! Is the food good?"

He was waiting for the mentioning of food, his long time rival.

"They have everything here."

"Cooool!~"

But the most expected question finally arrived.

"But do the people poop over there too?" The younger male asked curiously.

There was a pause on the other end.

The blond sighed knowing that Luffy was waiting for an answer.

"I'm fairly sure, Lu."

"Did you make sure?"

"I didn't exactly climb into any stalls, so no."

"Why didn't you just ask? You don't gotta be weird about it."

Another heavy sigh escaped him as he heard Zoro laughing at the other end of the line.

"Listen, Luffy. I gotta go for now alright? I'll be sure to bring souvenirs. I just wanted to check up on you."

Luffy pouted.

"Aw...already? O-Okay." Luffy's voice grew a bit quieter. "Have fun, Sabo. Make sure the people poop though!"

There was silence for a moment after they hung up. Honestly speaking, he thought they would have stayed talking for a good while. He hadn't heard much from Sabo to begin with. Zoro noticed his friend's expression after he calmed down on laughing and offered to order some pizza. The younger male instantly cheered up.

A ring at the door was heard shortly afterward as Zoro told Luffy to go answer it. He ran over and opened the door not even bothering to ask who it was.

Luffy's eyes widened and he threw himself at the figure standing outside. He could have cried tears of joy.

"Woah! Hey, Lu!" The blond said as he dropped the bags he had and held the dark haired male in his arms.

Luffy looked up and pouted at him. "Sabo lied! He said he would come back in another week!"

"Yeah well-" Sabo sighed and stuck out his tongue, "I didn't feel like staying for another damn week! I already finished what I needed to get done over there so I left!" He shrugged.

"Shishishi~ Sabo missed me a lot then?"

"Of course. Sorry that I didn't call you or text you while I was over there. I just really wanted to get out of there as soon as possible."

He leaned towards Luffy and nuzzled his nose only to hear giggles in response. Luffy then closed the gap between them as he wrapped his arms around the blond gently kissing him. They both smiled into the kiss feeling the warmth from their bodies radiate. Oh how he missed the other's affection. It was really nice coming home to Luffy.

Zoro just stood there speechless at what he just heard. Was he seriously going to get a random call from Koala having yet again another heart attack over a missing Sabo _ditching_ work related meetings? He hated being a mediator. Wasn't the blond supposed to be the responsible one?! And they didn't even LIVE here so why did she always end up calling HIM? As for the people of California being able to poop, Sabo ended up telling Luffy they did.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I have this thing for Koala being Sabo's editor if he were to become a well-known writer. Lol.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This was a birthay request for a friend. Happy birthday my love, here's some AceLu.**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day. The day Makino accepted Shank's invitation to dinner after many attempts. The red-haired man was excited yet nervous. Luffy couldn't help but giggle at him.<p>

"Shishishi~" The dark haired boy went up to the man and messed with his hair.

"Heyy." Shanks pouted. "I'm never going to be ready at this rate, anchor."

"Makino likes Shanks a lot! So he doesn't need to do his hair all weird like that."

The red haired man could only smile at the meaning behind his son's words and ruffled the boy's hair. So maybe he did look a bit funky putting on crazy amounts of gel. His hair was already perfect. Yes, it was perfect, why ruin it with sticky gunk?

Luffy, of course, was absolutely ecstatic at the concept of spending the night with Ace, who happened to be the older teen Makino had taken in a few months ago. They had met a few times and he instantly liked Ace from then on. He was bouncing almost non-stop as Shanks shook his head but let out a chuckle. He had already noticed the liking his son took to Makino _and_ Ace. If things were to go well—

There was a knock at the door and Luffy ran to answer it. He grinned widely at the freckled teen and Makino as he hugged the woman in a warmly manner. It had been agreed that Ace was going to be left in charge of Luffy meanwhile both their parents enjoyed a night out. One thing they all agreed on was that Makino could use a break from work and so this was how it all began.

As soon as they left, Luffy started bouncing around Ace.

"Who the heck fed you sugar?" Ace asked. He wanted to laugh, but stopped himself. He liked Luffy, he couldn't come to dislike the boy at all, even if he annoyed him sometimes. Everything he did, he did whole heartedly but he couldn't grasp the concept of why the boy wanted to befriend him so badly. Makino would tell him to look at Luffy as a possible younger brother if not just a simple friend seeing as he never really had anyone his age to look up to. He sure as hell never signed up to be a big brother, but he never asked for a friend either.

"No one!" Luffy said excitedly. "I'm just happy Ace is here! I missed him~"

Ace made a face.

"I didn't come because I wanted to…" He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I'm just here to keep an eye on you and for Makino to have a good time."

At that, Luffy pouted and fell on the floor into what Ace had thought was the most adorable thing he'd ever come across, but no way in hell would he tell him that. He stared at the boy, feeling a bit of guilt. He sighed heavily.

"I'm not a kid you know. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah well, they're just being cautious. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

The younger boy perked up immediately. "Ace wants to watch a movie with me?"

He was _not_ going to get a break was he?

"Y-Yeah." Ace wasn't sure if he'd regret that.

"YAY!" Luffy got up off the floor and sat himself on Ace's lap. Okay, he _regretted_ it. The freckled teen felt his face immediately heat up from confusion.

"Oi, Luffy, get off me!"

"No."

"What?!"

"Shishishi~ Ace is cozy." Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Lu—Wait, what about popcorn? I gotta make popcorn and uhh…YOU pick a movie!"

Did he not know of personal space?! One thing Luffy was right about was that he was no damn kid, but he sure acted like it! Luffy grinned that beautiful grin he made that honestly could not get any wider, or maybe it could but he didn't want to see it anymore. It was too damn contagious.

But what the heck, Ace smiled back. He couldn't resist. Luffy immediately sprung for the shelves around the television to pick a movie and Ace walked over to the kitchen.

"We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean!" he shouted to Ace.

From the times they spent together, they had both become aware of their love for pirate movies. They had always admired them and thought they were cool, though, Ace couldn't believe how much of the same things they both liked. It was a bit eerie to him but whatever, he could deal. Luffy went to get some pillows and blankets too after setting the movie up. When Ace walked back into the living room, the movie was paused, and Luffy was swamped in pillows and three big blankets.

"Whoa…," Ace said a bit wide eyed, climbing up on the pile so he could try to get comfortable.

The boy held the popcorn for Ace so he could get under the blankets and pressed play on the remote. Luffy chewed his popcorn noisily, which would have bothered Ace less if he didn't enjoy this movie so much. He was glad Shanks and Makino weren't around seeing as he denied liking a lot of the same things Luffy did. Makino probably would have not stopped gushing over them spending time together, though if he were to be honest, it was mostly because of her!

About ten minutes later, the popcorn was gone. Wow, and he had honestly made a large batch too. Guess he would have to learn what an endless pit Luffy's stomach could be. Ace noticed the boy picked up one of the many pillows. He thought it was just because he wanted something to hold onto seeing as he would get very touchy sometimes. Not even a moment later, the pillow was swung into his face.

"Shishishi!~ I caught Ace by surprise!" Luffy shouted as he giggled madly and jumped over to the other couch while holding a pillow.

Ace stared at him for a moment, half angry, but he suddenly smirked and threw the pillow at Luffy, making the boy laugh and he threw a pillow back.

"Can't get me, Ace~" Luffy said. He ran when the freckled teen threw another pillow.

The boy ran towards the bedroom and Ace chased him, laughing as well. As soon as Luffy got into his doorway, he tripped and Ace got on the floor to shout, "Gotcha!" and tickled the brat.

He can't remember the last time he genuinely laughed like that. No matter how much he tried not to get caught in the boy's pace, it would just happen. He genuinely always had fun with Luffy, so why was he trying to stop that? Did he feel he didn't deserve it?

Luffy laughed and shouted, "Shishishi! Stop! Ace!"

"I don't know. I went through all the trouble of chasing you…soo…"

"Ace!" The boy continued laughing as he gasped for air.

"Alright, alright."

When he stopped tickling the boy, Luffy just clung onto him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ace always makes things better. I want him and Makino to come over and play with me more." The boy said with hopeful eyes.

When Ace slightly pulled away he couldn't keep looking at him make that face. His big owl-like eyes didn't help either, no wonder he always got what he wanted!

"I make things better?"

It was the only thing he could muster up to say.

Luffy nodded and embraced him a second time. The boy didn't even know anything about him and from the start he just continuously spoke to him and it wasn't like Ace hated him, but he didn't want to befriend him either. He would have probably treated Luffy terribly under different circumstances but Makino was such a good person to him and receiving that kind of love really made him change some of his perspective. Besides, Luffy wasn't to blame for anything. He still thought most people were trash, but he knew there were rare cases, like his mother.

He couldn't help but just let the boy embrace him. He held him tightly, as if he were scared to let go.

"Ace won't ever leave right?"

The freckled teen blinked quite a few times and gave the boy a questioning look.

"Huh?"

"Ace is gonna stay right?"

"Luffy…"

"Promise me!"

"Hey, you can't make me promise. I don't know what's going to happen with your dad and Makino."

"But Ace likes me too right?" The boy looked up curiously awaiting an answer.

_Shit. What?_

"Why do you always ask such embarrassing things?" The freckled teen hid his face in his hair.

"It's not embarrassing!"

"Yeah it is."

"Feelings are serious, Ace!" Luffy furrowed his eyebrows annoyed at the other's reaction.

_'Great, he's annoyed. I should be annoyed!' _

"I-I can tolerate you."

Luffy looked unamused.

"What?" The freckled teen asked.

"That was lame."

"Whatever."

Luffy leaned towards Ace's face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm gonna make Ace say he likes me! Shishishi~"

"EH?" Ace backed away almost tripping as he blushed. His jaw dropped at the bold statement.

Luffy immediately ran back to the living room. He ignored the protests and comments the other male had as he chased him. If there was one thing Ace would eventually learn aside from the boy's endless pit of a stomach, it'd be the open affection he had for his loved ones. So much for enjoying one of his favorite movies, Luffy just had to go by his own pace, didn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Okay, maybe I'll change that description. Sometimes these "drabbles" will change into short oneshots. *sigh*<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**No excuse, this wasn't even a tumblr request. I just wanted to write anything on ASL so here is some ASL fluff. **

* * *

><p>It snuck up on him so quietly and insidiously that by the time Ace realized what was happening, it had already happened.<p>

It was in the way his face hurt sometimes because he couldn't stop smiling if he wasn't paying attention and the way his face heated up by receiving a simple act of affection.

It was in the way he felt a slight sting in his chest when he saw Luffy talking to Law, or that one Bartolomeo guy who just worshipped him like no one else, or anyone that wasn't him, really. He would have to admit that Sabo was an exception seeing as all three of them did things together, including certain acts of intimacy but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when Luffy clung onto Sabo a lot especially after arguments.

It was in the way his breath left him in a rush when he looked up from kissing Luffy's stomach and caught that _look_ on his face that only he got to see.

It was in so many little things every day that Ace was honestly surprised it had taken him so long to admit and figure out to himself. Okay, so maybe he didn't do all of this by himself.

_"You're in love, you idiot." Sabo said bluntly to him one day. "You know, Luffy loves you too."_

He was in love? Oh right, _love. _Wait, did this apply to Sabo too? He's been with him through thick and thin. Sabo knew him inside and out and Ace did care about him in his own way. Now he was confused, because he hadn't really considered it with the blond. Sabo liked to keep to himself too, so he wasn't always being flooded by friends, but the thought of someone clinging to him did piss him off. Okay, maybe just maybe it applied to Sabo too.

And once he knew it, he couldn't _not know_ it, and that was the most terrifying part.

Did he look different? Could they tell? Surely something on the outside must have changed to match such a change in his fundamental self?

But everything went on much as it always had, and _that_, of all things, was what was causing Ace to go insane.

"Ace? Is something wrong?" Luffy asked. It was the third time he caught Luffy hovering over him.

_Yes, everything!_

"No, nothing," Ace replied. They were in his room, each of them working on their separate homework or at least attempting to while Sabo was probably out somewhere, they hadn't heard from the blond. It was weirdly domestic, how they moved around each other at times, reaching for various things in the room already knowing where things were at.

Luffy went back to his chair as he bit his lip while he concentrated. Before Ace could think about what he was doing, he was already next to him. Luffy simpled stared back curiously. Ace leaned forward and pressed his own lips softly to the abused, puffy skin. He trailed kisses over Luffy's cheeks to his jaw, and chin.

The younger male could only giggle at the sweet feeling of kisses. "Shishishi."

Oh right, that adorable laugh that he usually only heard when the other was being mischievous.

Ace attacked the sensitive spot just under Luffy's jaw. He was rewarded with a gasp.

Luffy dropped his pencil and curled his hands around the other's neck.

They ended up on the floor. Ace was suddenly met with an intense heat. That bed seemed _awfully _far away. He just had to ask.

"L-Lu, how do you feel about me?" Ace asked, staring at Luffy's face intently, not wanting to miss a single sign of hesitation even if he were to be met with disappointment. He still remembered the conversation him and Sabo had. Sure, it was one thing to hear it from someone who knew them both quite well, but he actually wanted to hear it from Luffy himself, which was the next thing Sabo suggested.

There was no hesitation.

"I love Ace." If anything, Luffy looked a bit annoyed. "That's a dumb question." The younger male huffed in annoyance and raised an eyebrow.

"Ace has been acting really weird."

Ace hid his face in his hair feeling a bit embarrassed but huffed a laugh, fond despite himself and his existential crisis. "I've just been thinking, sorry." He assured.

They hadn't noticed but a certain blond had been in the next room when he suddenly walked in on the scene.

"You do better when you _don't _think about your feelings." Sabo said smugly.

"Shishishi~ Sabo's right!" Luffy immediately ran up to the blond and hugged him tightly.

"You guys, shut up."

Ah, there it was though. That little feeling he got. Sabo noticed Ace's mood changing and whispered into the dark-haired boy's ear. A wide grin soon appeared on Luffy's face as he walked over and clung onto Ace wrapping his arms around him.

Ace was in too much of a shock. Oh, it felt nice, it felt really nice. Sabo could only smile at the two as he grabbed the book he was looking for at the nearby desk and turned around making his way to the door.

"Sabo!" Both dark-haired males called out to him.

The blond turned around and could only find himself being tackled, jumped, attacked, whatever other word that described them assaulting him to the floor. Well, that sure hurt, and he could only imagine how his body would feel after that.

"A-Ah…"

"Where do you think you're going dumbass?"

"Not sure how I feel being called that by you, Ace."

"SHUT—"

"ACE LOVES SABO TOO! SHISHISHI!~"

The freckled male blushed. "Oi, Luffy! Shut your trap!"

Sabo could only slightly smirk because right then and there Ace accidentally elbowed Sabo's side. He gasped for air after that one.

"Uh, Sabo? Oh shit Lu, let's get off him."

"Oh, ops" They both got off the blond. The blond sat up and could only be thankful for being able to breathe properly again and he rubbed his side that felt like it had been stabbed.

"Where did you think you were going anyway?" The freckled male asked.

"I was going back to work on my paper?"

"Why'd Sabo come in here?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Needed this book." The blond held up the book to show them both. Sure, he came in for the book, but he also knew how Ace was struggling with getting his feelings out and he just so happened to listen in on the conversation as he passed by. Just watching the guy was frustrating sometimes.

Ace didn't really buy the needing the book part though. He decided to push the blond to the floor again and lied on him.

"H-Hey what the— Owww."

"YAY! Shishishi~" Luffy followed Ace's actions and they both smiled. The blond wondered what the point of even getting off of him was in the first place.

"Y-You guys…"

"We both love Sabo too~"

"Huh?" Sabo's eyes widened.

"Yeah, asshole. So don't try to act cool and walk off."

Sabo could only sigh in defeat. Well at least he wasn't out of breath anymore seeing as he wasn't tackled to the floor this time around.

"I wasn't trying to act cool, idiot."

At that moment all three of them smiled. Ace and Luffy got off the blond once more and lied by each other's sides instead. So that feeling of love that Ace discovered wasn't just for Luffy, it was for Sabo too. As for him actually saying it to the blond, yeah, no, it wasn't happening.

"So, Ace loves me too eh? It'd be nice to actually hear you say-"

"Fuck off."

The blond turned his head to smirk at Ace as the freckled male scowled.

Luffy could only laugh and well, that was the answer Sabo was expecting. They each had their own way of loving, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Okay, not sure what the whole point of this was but I really wanted some ASL fluff. I LOVE YOUUU SABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Oh, wooops goodbye.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**No excuse again. I honestly need to STUDY but instead I wrote this. Here's some romantic SaboLu because I feel like I have been neglecting them and I love them too!**

* * *

><p>The good thing about having the day off was being able to spend it with Luffy, but he didn't really expect to be spending it painting someone else's room. Oh well, at least said young man looked like he was having fun with the paint. The blond continued vertically painting on the wall and using a stool when he needed it. He was a bit curious as to what the other was painting seeing as he was being extra quiet, but decided to keep focusing on his half of the room.<p>

It wasn't until Sabo felt something cold hit the back of his neck that he turned to see Luffy holding up his brush, grinning. Sabo gasped at first when the instantly cold sensation of wet paint hit him but as he saw the grinning male he couldn't help but laugh as some of the paint slid down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. Well there went his shirt.

"That was cold, Lu! Ah, well this thing's ruined." The blond said with a slightly disappointed look as he took off his shirt.

"Shishishi. Sorry! Just wanted to have some fun with Sabo~"

"Oh?" The blond raised an eyebrow and pointed to Luffy's side of the room. "Well not sure Nami will be too thrilled with those paintings…"

When Luffy turned back to his own wall staring at the figures he painted on it Sabo tiptoed over and in a quick motion pulled Luffy's shirt up, smearing his back with paint.

"AH!" Luffy shouted. "Saboooo! That's COLD!"

"That it is." Sabo said with a cheeky grin this time around.

Luffy reached to get some paint off his back before smearing it on Sabo's cheek. The blond gasped again and thanked his somewhat quick reflexes for that not getting into his damn mouth.

Luffy went over to his paint can and dipped his hand in. He grinned as he chucked a handful of paint at Sabo. The blond shrieked as he shivered a bit, the paint coloring the back of his head and the top of his back.

"Luffy!" He shouted and picked up his entire paint can smiling mischievously. If Luffy wanted a war then he'd get it.

Sensing the sudden aura the blond was emitting Luffy backed away and began to run around the room. Sabo this time around dipped both of his hands in before going to mess up Luffy's hair. When Sabo finally caught up to him he pushed him down to the floor. Luffy left a handprint on Sabo's chest in his effort to push the older man away.

After Luffy's hair was thoroughly painted yellow, Sabo dipped his hands in the paint again and smirked as he lifted the younger man's shirt to tickle him. Luffy shrieked and laughed as he flailed around in his failed attempt to squirm away from the blond. If Sabo had to be honest, yellow really didn't go with the dark-haired male, but for some reason Luffy thought he looked more Sabo like that. He seemed to like it too but Sabo didn't really like the idea and tried to distract him away from it as best as he could. But he didn't really need to once his lips were captured by his playful partner as they simply let their lips and tongues connect with one another.

A good two hours passed and they went back to working on the paint, though this time around they had painted the room a single color.

"Eh… but one color is so booooring." Luffy said looking disappointed.

Sabo felt bad, but it wasn't their room, after all.

"Well, Nami said she wanted it light orange and no other colors."

"But I painted her stuff!"

He remembered correctly what the light haired female had said.

_'Oh and tell Luffy not to draw me any unnecessary paintings on my wall! I know how he likes to just scribble on anything when you give him any type of damn utensil.'_

Well, that was true, but he liked Luffy's paintings. They were interesting and fun looking if he had to say so himself.

"You could just paint her something separately. She'll appreciate it."

"Hmmm."

"You can do it, Lu."

"Hmm, don't feel like it anymore."

It was pretty amusing how quickly the other could change his mind. Sabo was a bit relieved at that actually. Dealing with a stubborn Luffy was pretty impossible, even for him. He may have liked Luffy's art, but he couldn't say the same for their female friend. It's not like he thought she would have been rude about it, but…

**xxx**

"Wowww! This looks great!" Nami shouted from her bedroom.

Sabo and Luffy were off in the living room organizing the book shelves with Robin's things. Both of them showered twice since the paint fight or else Sabo might have been worried that Nami and especially their dark-haired friend would have noticed they were goofing off before.

"_Oh my_." Robin's voice was heard, but shortly after a scream by a certain light haired female was heard too.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Okay, that obviously was _NOT_ a good sign. As Robin made her way back, she was grinning way too much. Sabo asked a bit suspiciously.

"What's up?"

"Nami isn't exactly pleased," she responded in a rather amused tone.

_Oh no. _Was it what he was thinking? No way, there's no way…

"Why?" Luffy asked as he leaned his head on Sabo's shoulder.

"Well, as great as the walls were done, there were hand prints on the floor." The woman chuckled as she continued on. "And some white splotches that vaguely resemble—"

"Ah!" Sabo interrupted.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head. Sabo looked at his clueless looking partner only to sigh.

"Ohhhhh. Shishishi~ Ops…Sabo and I were having a lot of fun with the paint and he got excited when I started to lick—"

"Luffy!"

"_Oh?_ Is that so? What exactly did you _lick_—" Robin was interrupted by the furious light haired female.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU'LL BE LICKING IF YOU DON'T REPLACE MY CARPET LUFFY!" Nami angrily shouted.

"I don't wanna lick any of Nami's—"

A quick whack on the head made the younger man whine and pout. What did he do wrong?!

"I'll get you a new carpet by tonight." Sabo said feeling slightly guilty.

"I'll be charging you extra by the way. I want a damn good one!" Nami scolded.

"Right…"

"I hope to hear more of that story later." Robin chuckled.

"Robin…" Nami looked over at her roommate a bit disappointed. She loved Robin but she did not feel like hearing Luffy's sex stories. The fact her two friends did bang while covered in paint was something else though. She honestly did not expect Sabo to go along with Luffy's crazy ideas or urges, but then again, anyone who even dated the guy had to at least be a bit out of their minds as well. She would quickly learn that the sweet dear Sabo she had heard about was just as daring and mischievous as her younger friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay this takes place in the OP universe, sort of, kind of...this is still an AU, but it's in the One Piece universe if that makes sense... Anyway, sorry for this being uh sort of angsty...? I was having some asl brotherly feels and I like writing in Sabo's perspective a lot of times. This is an ASL oneshot. I don't see me continuining this, it was just on my mind today and I felt like writing it out. I'm not sure if it could be continued anyway? Haha. I'm not creative I apologize. Onto the story~**

* * *

><p>All he could hear was distant laughter coming from outside the door. The laughter sounded oddly familiar, but at the same time different. One of the voices simply sounded like his younger brother Luffy, but the other voice, whose was it? Before he walked over to open the door he looked around and realized he was on a ship, but this ship wasn't his own. Wait, what? He couldn't have been with his fellow revolutionaries, so was he on Luffy's ship? He looked at a nearby mirror; well he at least was still himself wearing his usual clothing. He grabbed his top hat that was sitting on top of a nearby drawer and this time around opened the door. The bright sun blinded his sight for a few seconds and that nice fresh ocean breeze, what a beautiful day it was. The nice blue ocean water, the waves splashing against the ship, the seagulls flying about, and the sound of cheerful laughter, it was all so contagious, but he was oddly confused. As happy as the atmosphere was, where was he? Because he could have sworn he was still in Dressrosa assisting his younger brother in any way possible.<p>

"Ace! Shishishi~" An energetic Luffy said tackling the freckled man down affectionately nuzzling him.

_Ace…?_

He apparently heard correctly because the man he saw being tackled to the floor by Luffy was indeed Portgas D. Ace, his other sworn brother. It must have been a dream. No, it must have been life's way of tormenting him, toying with him, because the Ace he dearly loved wasn't around anymore. The Ace he knew was taken away from him. The Ace he knew was just simply a cherished memory that he would avenge no matter what. How bitter was the taste of reality, the sea of emotions he kept contained constantly, but when it came to his precious cherished brothers, he was no match. They would always be his strength and yet weakness at the same time because he couldn't keep that composure he was so confident about around them.

_Ace? Ace…_

He continued looking at the scene before his eyes. He looked at the freckled man grumbling beneath the younger and laughed right after tickling Luffy. This sight was absolutely beautiful. It was something he longed to see while growing up unable to meet up with both his brothers. He wanted to run to them, he wanted to touch them, tackle them as well and tell them how much he loved them and missed them. He could cry. _Wait,_ **_was_**_ he crying?_ He felt a warm wet tear trail down his cheek and—

"Sabo?" Ace said a bit confused as to why his brother was still standing at the door.

_Crap._

"Saboooooooooo!" Luffy yelled as he got off the freckled man and stretched his arm over to the blond standing there dumbfounded. He pulled himself to Sabo and well, that didn't go as smoothly as he thought it would because Luffy accidentally flung himself AND Sabo to the bedroom wall seeing as Sabo hadn't fully walked out of the room.

After Luffy got off of him he was able to slowly get over the pain of practically being slammed against the wall at full force, because honestly, his younger brother had ridiculous strength that he wasn't aware of in any world. It was then that Ace came into the room looking at both his brothers and whacked Luffy on the head.

"Hey! What did I doooo?!" The younger protested.

Ace pointed at Sabo. "You almost killed him that's what."

_Huh?_

Right, he was still here and Ace was still here, right in front of him at such a close proximity and—

"Sabo, you alright?" The freckled man asked in a concerned tone while placing a hand over his shoulder.

"Sabo's being weird~" Their younger brother bluntly stated. "He's being really quiet too." Luffy pouted afterward.

Sabo hid his face under his blond locks of hair. He couldn't believe this, it was real. He could clearly feel Ace's touch despite him wearing a long coat. He couldn't breakdown now, he just couldn't. Ace would probably make fun of him…

"Hey, Sabo?"

He couldn't help but look up at the freckled man. Sabo just had to fully believe that this was all happening. He sure wanted it to be true.

"Oi, are you cry—"

"Ace…"

The first word out of Sabo's mouth was his fallen brother's name. It sounded nice saying it without feeling remorse, because that's what he felt despite vowing to protect their younger brother in Ace's place. It shouldn't have been that way. They could have protected him together but Sabo wasn't there for Ace or Luffy… He couldn't have been there and he will forever live with that and he accepted it. As for how their younger brother was able to continue day by day with all of that pain while sincerely smiling for his crew, well, Sabo had to admire that, but he knew his heart was far from healed.

"Okay, Luffy's right. You're being really weird, even for you."

"S-Sorry." His words sounded a bit choked up as he continued. "I-It's just been a w-while."

The tears started flowing out slowly but surely as he spoke but he absorbed the image of the freckled male into his mind. He would surely remember him this time around and cherish these moments as best as he could. Whether this was a dream or some twisted alternate universe, he wouldn't let his time spent here be in vain. Ace took his hand off of Sabo's shoulder not knowing what to say because what? A while? But they had been hanging out with Luffy's crew for the past day. It was nothing to get too emotional about unless…

Luffy continued watching his other brother and strangely enough he felt like he somehow understood what was going on. He got the sudden urge to hold onto him tightly and so he did.

When Sabo felt his younger brother embrace him in a tight hug, all he heard were whispered words.

_"__We're real and we're not letting Sabo go ever again."_

It was true. He was under Dragon's care for the past 12 years and he longed to see them because he always had the feeling that they were alive and somewhere else safe and sound. But really, sometimes Luffy's empathy went beyond logic. How the younger knew exactly what he felt, and how he gave the most reassuring embrace he had ever received simply made the tears roll down much quicker. Ace was the one who was simply dumbfounded this time around. There was clearly something he was not understanding about all of this. Why was Sabo breaking down if they were all together again?

Sabo noticed a deep scar on Ace's bare chest. He assumed that must have meant that the events of Marineford possibly still occurred only with luckier outcomes, possibly. It didn't matter to him anymore; those questions could simply be answered later. He wanted to soak up every single detail. Sabo proceeded to taking off his gloves and placing them in his pocket. He ruffled his younger brother's hair and then looked at Ace once more. Sabo figured the freckled man must have been oddly confused. He couldn't help it and ran his hand through the dark wavy locks of hair in front of him. Ace froze more at the touch. He didn't back away as Sabo continued on. The blond ran his hand lower to caress heated cheeks. Ah, right, Ace got easily embarrassed when it came to any sign of affection. He caught sight of those adoring freckles that couldn't belong to anyone else but him. This was a bit ironic, he wasn't one for much affection himself, but when he told himself he would cherish the moment, Sabo meant it. He would not regret it.

Ace didn't really like his freckles because he felt they were childish looking. Sabo thought he was dumb for thinking that. They were an endearing gift and not to mention they were a reminder of his mother whom he should have been more thankful to for them. He loved them and he knew Luffy did too. Those dark eyes that gleamed in joy when he was with his loved ones, this was all Ace and he wanted to continue seeing him like this.

Ace would have punched him to knock some sense into him, but right now at that moment the blond looked so vulnerable, for lack of a better term. He didn't even know why and he even wanted to shake him and ask him what the hell his deal was, but just seeing Sabo so…well, just seeing Sabo like _that_ was something new to him. Sure, when he first ran into him again after so many years thinking he was dead, well, it was a heartfelt moment that eventually led to a joyous reunion (and some possible fighting here and there) between brothers but the way he was being looked at was just something completely different. It was like Sabo had come back from the dead and he was trying to absorb reality and engrave it into his mind.

Sabo noticed the strange look the freckled man was giving him.

_Oh right…_

He didn't belong there, but he wanted to stay. Was that so bad? These were still the Luffy and Ace he knew and grew up with. They were still pirates and he seemed to be the exact same seeing as they didn't react differently to him. He felt a bit of guilt wash over him though. Ah, there was that pesky conscious of his. It felt like he was taking his other self's reality away. He wouldn't want to be separated from his brothers ever if he still had them both with him. He at least still had Luffy in his reality, and he vowed to protect him at all costs. Not just for himself but for Ace too because he's all he had left. Sabo would always love his brothers, always, no matter the universe but the fact one was cruelly taken away from him and he was powerless to do a thing… He couldn't find himself wanting to go back. This was all too good to be true though. His logic told him this wasn't right, or rather his instincts told him this wasn't right. Screw logic. None of what was happening was logical, but oh, feeling Luffy's warm hugs and seeing Ace…

He got to see Ace! After internally struggling with himself about whether he should tell them something Sabo felt his cheeks being pulled roughly and yelped in response.

"You're being a WEIRDO! SMILE already you idiot!" Ace pulled some more out of sheer frutration.

"OWWW! You jerk! I'm not Luffy!"

"Shishishi!~ Sabo's not rubber."

After his brother let go of his cheeks Sabo rubbed them and pouted.

"Finally! You said something else. The hell is going on with you?!"

"Nothing." Sabo smiled and laughed. He laughed some more to himself and Ace was starting to get pissed off at the blond. Luffy then joined in tackling Sabo to the floor. Okay, Ace wanted to just knock them both out now. Why did he feel left out? But seeing that radiant smile off his brother, it was really nice. He hadn't seen Sabo smile like that in a while. It was such an honest and joyful smile. He couldn't stay mad and instead piled on the other two who were on the floor.

Meanwhile, outside of the room, Nami could only smile to herself.

"Well, it seems those three are back to their cheerful selves." Robin said as her lips curled into a smile as well.

"Yeah. I had no idea what was going on but I couldn't find it in me to interrupt them to let them know that Sanji made snacks." Nami said to her fellow nakama.

"I don't think Luffy will be too happy about that though."

"Hm, this case was special."

"You're probably right."

The rest of the crew had been told to stay away from the men's quarters for a while and while they were curious, when Nami gave the word of it involving Luffy's brothers they understood to stay away. As friendly as Ace and Sabo were, Usopp was still terrified of them for reasons. The rest of the crew just figured it was something between them and it was none of their business unless Luffy felt like talking about it then they would gladly hear their captain out. When the girls left, Usopp was sent (not on his own will) to tell the three brothers of snacks being saved for them. Well, their affectionate moment was cut off as an ecstatic Luffy flung him and his brothers out of the room to go get food.

Sabo wondered when he'd go back to his own time or world or whatever he could call it. A part of him still wanted to hold onto _this_ for dear life, but Luffy needed him in his own reality too. As painful as it would be to go back to being without Ace, he needed to help his younger brother. He felt ashamed for letting his emotions get the better of him and for hoping for this to never end, but he shrugged it off. Maybe the next time he'd wake up, he'd somehow be back in Dressrosa where he would fight whoever stood in his brother's way.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I always end up writing more than I originally want to...I guess my feelings just kind of get carried away. Anyway, I'll be posting this on Tumblr for the anon who wanted some asl feels too.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: After typing up that OTHER fic, my mind wandered to this. Don't even ask...This is kind AceSaboish with a mix of Luffy at the end, my favorites... haha. GOODBYE. Oh right, I guess I'll be changing the rating to M *sighs* because yeah...this has some CONTENT...**

* * *

><p>Both males managed to get situated into the vehicle but the fact they weren't getting much privacy lately was starting to irritate the freckled man.<p>

"Why are we fucking in your car? There is _no_ space in here."

"May I remind you this was _your_ idea and because your car is going through repair, dumbass."

Ace shifted on Sabo's lap again, trying to find the lever to move the seat. Sabo found the lever first of course and the seat collapsed backward under their combined weight. "Whoa!" Ace gasped. "Well that's a little better at least."

"Guess so," Sabo chuckled, resting his hands on Ace's hips.

Ace shook his head. "Don't act like you don't want this too."

Sabo raised an eyebrow at the freckled man.

"It's not _my_ friends who won't leave us alone long enough to do this in our own home."

Ace made a face at the blond. "Well, may I remind you this time that the majority of them aren't even my friends! They're Luffy's, smartass!"

Sabo lifted his shirt off, smirking. "I know I'm smart."

Ace pulled his shirt off as well as he grumbled. Sabo leaned up and kissed Ace's collar, rubbing his thumbs over the man's nipples.

"Gahhh" Ace moaned quietly. He flinched at first but eventually rolled his hips into Sabo's.

_God damn._

"You're pretty sensitive today aren't ya?" The blond said in an amused tone.

"We haven't done this in a long while, cut me some slack, Sabo."

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"It's only been two days…"

"Shut the hell up and get me the lube."

The blond chuckled and grabbed the bottle from his pocket while Ace squirmed out of his pants and underwear. Ace got comfortable again and took the bottle from Sabo. The blond watched as his lover lubed his fingers and moved his hand behind him to start teasing his entrance open.

"You know, if anyone walked up right now there would be nothing either of us could say to convince anyone we aren't about to screw each other."

Ace moaned at that and Sabo smirked. He was getting pretty into this.

"Hah" Ace sighed. "Shut up already."

After he worked one finger completely inside, he dropped his head on Sabo's shoulder. The blond touched his back gently, waiting for Ace to get ready. "This is usually the other way around isn't it?" Sabo smiled.

Ace snorted, working a second finger in.

Sabo moved his hands down to Ace's butt to grasp and massage his muscular cheeks. His butt sure felt nice.

"Oi!"

"You should be flattered I'm feeling your ass, Ace. You're there prepping yourself, what am I supposed to do in this position?"

Ace groaned as he pressed his third finger in. "You can just shut up."

"You've been telling me to shut up this whole time but you and I both know that'd be boring."

Ace chuckled at that and with his free hand, he undid Sabo's jeans and pulled his cock out. The freckled man pulled out his fingers and poured some lube over Sabo's dick, who hissed at the feeling.

"That's cold!"

"Too bad," Ace replied, jerking Sabo's cock gently to smear the lube up and down.

"J-Jerk."

Ace smirked. Sabo grinded his teeth as Ace let go of his dick and leaned up to get in a better position. The freckled man moaned as he slid onto the blond's lap.

"D-Damn…" Sabo groaned at the sudden tightness. "C-Can't you go f-faster?"

"S-Seriously, S-Sabo shut up and – hah and let me work here."

"Oh, this is work?" The blond said in taunting voice.

Ace outright glared at the blond.

"_…_"

He was getting tired of telling his lover to shut the hell up, so silence would have to do.

Ace leaned up and dropped back down.

"Auungh~" Sabo whined.

Well, that was a good sign. He rested his hands on Sabo's chest to help him move.

"S-Sabo…"

The blond grasped his lover's hips, pulling him down harder. "Fuck."

"Y-Yeah, that's what we're doing, genius."

"-Now I'm telling you to s-shut up." Sabo managed to say his last sentence.

Ace smirked but his euphoria quickly overwhelmed him.

"I'm gonna c–"

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and both of them instantly froze. Ace felt his temper rise.

"You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" The freckled man shouted.

It was Luffy. All they could hear were curses about not letting him in on the fun and why did they have to wander off and not let him join. Ace rolled his eyes and Sabo simple laughed.

"Only Luffy."

"He could have let me fucking cum first!"

"Well, to be fair we didn't even tell him..."

"Yeah, well, our friends have been at our house for the past two days and Luffy seems to be the only one who is okay with it."

Sabo snorted. "They just wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what? Who the hell delivered a baby? Whose birthday is it?"

The loud banging continued and Ace just saw the boy looking through the glass with his owl-like stare.

"You gonna let him in or should I?" The blond said.

Ace leaned up to get off Sabo. "What the hell?! No. I'm getting out."

Sabo groaned. "Seriously?"

As Ace opened the door Luffy tackled Ace back down into the car seat. Well, that sure hurt more than his ass.

"Ace you're an asshole!" Luffy smacked him a few times.

"That he is." The blond said smiling.

"OI! That hurts! Cut it OUT!"

Luffy pushed all of Ace back inside and the freckled man protested more. The boy closed and locked the door as he told Sabo to help him on stripping Ace off his bottoms again.

"OI! LUFFY! DON'T JUST COME IN HERE AND EXPECT—"

"Shishishi~ I want to have some fun too~" The boy started licking and biting Ace's sensitive spots and oh, he was gone. He wasn't mad anymore. There were no more protests as an amused Sabo watched. So maybe in the end Ace would get laid like he had been hoping to. Luffy never bothered to ask why they were doing it in the car in the first place and the fact they all managed to fit was beyond them.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I swear, this would have been a drabble but I get carried away with dialogue... <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a fic I had posted on Tumblr for the first day of ASL week back in August. It was a general topic so I chose "cuddling". I decided to upload this on here too because, why not? I may as well. I might also upload the one from day 2. Here's the fic~**

* * *

><p>Of course Luffy loves cuddling. There is no question or doubt about it. It's one of his favorite things in the entire goddamn world. But Ace on the other hand, isn't too keen on the idea (though he secretly likes). When Luffy cuddles with him, he smacks him silly and tells him to go elsewhere, so he does, shrugging it off and thinking Ace is just being a big jerk. When he goes to Sabo and cuddles with him in hopes of getting his fill of affection, the blond freezes in shock and asks him what he's doing.<p>

"Hm? I wanna cuddle~" Luffy grins at him.

Sabo gulps and feels uneasy. "C-cuddle...?"

Luffy continues to hold onto Sabo by his waist and looks up at the blond with a baffled expression. "You don't wanna...?" His mouth starting to form a pout.

_'God dammit Luffy...not that face. Not that fa-...' _The blond sighs and forces a smile. He reciprocates, putting his arms around the younger male.

"You fall for that crap every time Sabo. Not sure why you even wanna cuddle. Luffy, we're not kids anymore to be doing that." Ace says while pushing them both more to the other side of the couch so he has space to watch television comfortably.

The youngest sticks his tongue out at Ace. "You can never be too old for cuddles!"

"Says who?" The freckled male smirks.

"My friend Robin from school said so! She said Ace is just too embarrassed to show his feelings."

Sabo can't hold in his laughter any longer after hearing Luffy's comment, so he lets it out.

Ace's face heats up out of embarrassment and leans over to hit Sabo on the head. "Shut up Sabo!" He gives his attention back to the youngest. "Look Lu, I'm not embarrassed to show my _feelings-_"

"Then _what_ is it Ace? Why can't you cuddle with Luffy and I? We're so comfortable~" Sabo figures he could have some fun while he's at it. He's not one for cuddles, but if Luffy wants it, he'll do it. He can't deny it always gives him a warm feeling. So he proceeds to snuggle Luffy much closer to his chest and the younger male hums in content.

"Er...Because it looks stupid." The freckled male says.

"Now who's being a kid?" Sabo snickers.

"J-Just shut up! I just don't do cuddling."

Sabo and Ace start to hear snores from their younger brother and the freckled male is at least thankful he doesn't have to hear the rest of this ridiculous conversation.

"_Riiiiiight_. You say this every other day Ace, but when we doze off, you start cuddling with us." The blond smirks at his brother with an all knowing look.

"How...?" Ace really feels like beating up Sabo right now, but he also wants to let his so called brother speak.

"You try so hard to be sneaky about it too! It's actually quite adorable~"

"HOW!? You have no proof!"

"Because the redness on your face that makes you look like a strawberry isn't proof enough?"

They hear a mumble coming from Luffy who is technically still sleeping. "A-ace is... a ...yummy s-strawberryy..."

Sabo and Ace start laughing at their brother's uncanny manner of lightening the mood. Ace isn't too sure on how he should feel with being called a strawberry by Luffy-

"Look just come over here will ya?"

"No. I'm trying to watch television. Leave me alone." Ace crosses his arms and turns his attention to the television screen.

The blond sighs. "Fine suit yourself, but if I catch you cuddling with us again I'm kicking you off."

The freckled male glares at the snickering blond.

Before Ace can even react, an arm forcefully pulls him into a hug. "HEY, what the-" He looks up at the younger male in surprise. "L-luffy?"

"Ace is being stubborn. Shishishi~" Luffy grins widely and keeps a strong hold on his older brother. Sabo then assists and tries to keep a tighter hold on Ace as well.

Ace grumbles and figures why fight it? Luffy caught him off guard, and Luffy, in one way or another, somehow always gets what he wants. The freckled male sighs in defeat.

"Why do you like to cuddle?" He asks curiously to his younger brother.

"Because Ace and Sabo are always so warm~ Cuddles are always warm when they're with people you love~"

The blond and the freckled male are both left speechless. They can't stop a smile from forming on their lips and Sabo can't help but wonder where Luffy gets this from. Is it that Robin girl again? Is she the mastermind that gives Luffy all these ideas? Nah...can't be...but if she is he needs to meet her someday. It would be quite fun.

Ace gets into a more comfortable position after Luffy dozes off again. This time reciprocating his feelings and holding onto his younger brother by his waist as he snuggles in closer. Sabo snickers again, watching his brother 'struggle' in showing his affection.

"See? You can still watch television." The blond grins.

"Shut up and go to sleep Sabo!"

"Love you too Ace~"

_Cuddling is always fun when you do it with the people you love._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, this one was... Ah I don't know what it was. This is another ASL fic I wrote back in August on my Tumblr for asl week and I had to use a lyric/quote but man I'm not going to say the song I used. It was extremely off from my fic idea. Hm, this fic... I had mixed feelings about putting it on here but whatever! I'm sharing it I guess. You could always skip this~**

* * *

><p>Once more they received another call from Luffy's high school. Ace and Sabo really didn't know what to think of it. They hadn't bothered to really ask Luffy what was going on because they figured the boy was possibly just going through a phase. They also didn't feel like playing the role of nagging parents. They were his brothers though, and weren't older brothers supposed to steer their younger brother down the right path? Whatever that <em>"right"<em> path may be.

"What the hell do you think is going through his head?" Ace asked a bit annoyed.

"Wish I knew. We never really know what he's thinking." Sabo lightly chuckled. "He's just something else, but he does always have a reason for his actions..." The blond said as he sighed.

"You sure? Could just be fighting because he feels like it. He's a pain in the ass sometimes..." Ace scratched his head and leaned back on his chair.

Sabo and Ace both struggled when it came to approaching their younger brother on _delicate_ topics. They thought they didn't really have to do anything. Luffy could do what he wanted for all they cared, as long he didn't get hurt in more ways than one. But if they kept getting calls from the school, they could at least tell Luffy to tone it down a bit. High school was just another unnecessary step towards being accepted into society. Ace and Sabo had their own opinion about school, but they knew they had to at least get by the high school phase before they started working towards some kind of future. They also wanted to set a decent example for Luffy, despite their characters not exactly being top tier examples.

While Sabo continued onto college in hopes of becoming a well-known writer, Ace decided college wasn't for him. He started doing multiple side jobs for some quick cash. He wasn't sure what job would be more of his forte, but he'd figure it out eventually. All three of them grew up together. Each one had their history, of course.

Ace never got to meet his biological parents. His mother died giving birth to him, while his father was one of the most notorious criminals around the world. Let's just say with a background like that, people always found the time to speak ill of him, blaming him for his existence, calling him a demon's child or any other inappropriate name they could think of. Rumors and bad mouthing, that's all he would be surrounded by. It sickened him. People sickened him. He quickly grew to hate others. The world he grew up in wanted him gone and he truly wanted to prove he could continue living life with no regrets, despite his feelings of worthlessness. Ace felt he would never truly fit in somewhere and he learned to accept it, even if a small part of him wanted a place to call home.

Sabo, on the other hand, was raised with wealth. He grew up with being the only noble with a heart and being trapped in a world he hated that didn't want him either. He had to constantly put on a face, he was never allowed to follow his own dreams. Sabo was truly insignificant to his family, and his name was the only thing of value. He vowed to himself to never become like those people who called themselves "nobles". It disgusted him, which made him distant from everyone else he came in contact with. He never had a real place to call _home_, and he wasn't sure if he ever would.

Being born without ever meeting or knowing of the existence of his parents, Luffy was abandoned quite a few times in a row. He was pushed aside, brushed off, and thought of as a monster or just simply someone of no importance. He was truly alone for a lot of his childhood and misunderstood, even when surrounded by a lot of people who could have possibly loved him. Luffy knew the definition of loneliness, and he never wished that upon anyone else. He sought true companionship and affection.

After all three of them eventually crossed paths, despite disliking each other at first, (Minus Luffy, because Luffy really liked them regardless of their cold exteriors. He came to understand that they had their reasons.) they got used to the idea of supporting each other. Not to mention that a very persistent Luffy followed them around everywhere, asking them for friendship. It became a natural occurrence to stick together. Sabo and Ace lightened up to the younger boy. They noticed he had a strange manner of drawing people closer to him. Luffy always told them that they felt like _home_, because home for him, was where they were. Their bond became that of sworn brothers. Despite not being related, they truly completed one another.

The later evening snuck up on them. Ace and Sabo were still in the kitchen attempting to come up with ways to talk to their younger brother, until they heard the unlocking of the front door. Their little brother had just arrived from school. If they were honest, Luffy didn't look like his usual cheery self. They tried to ignore some of the more noticeable bruises the younger boy had as he started making his way through the kitchen. As he went straight for the refrigerator a hand quickly grabbed his arm and Luffy pouted in disappointment.

"We were waiting for you Luffy. Let's talk?" Sabo said, pulling him over to the table. Sabo sat back down next to Ace, while their younger brother took a seat as well still wanting food. He had noticed the tone of the blond, but really couldn't this wait?

"Ehhhh? But I'm hungry!" Luffy whined, as he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Yeah well that can wait. You can eat after we talk." Ace said, as sat back up on his chair staring at Luffy.

The younger boy gulped and felt a hint of guilt run across his stomach. "I-I d-didn't eat last night's leftovers if that's what you guys are thinking! I don't know who did but it wasn't me!" He said as he avoided eye contacted.

Ace and Sabo sighed in unison. The freckled male then yelled at his brother. "WAIT- WHAT? I HAD A FEELING YOU ATE THE LEFTOVERS YOU BRAT! Those were mine!"

Sabo chuckled but then put his hand over Ace's shoulder. "Ace, not now."

"Right."

"Hmm, you guys are acting weird." The younger boy raised his eyebrow.

"Luffy, what's been going on at school? Is someone bothering you?" The blond said with concern.

The boy picked his nose and looked at his brother. "Huh?"

Ace exhaled heavily and slammed his hand on the table. "LU! We've been getting calls from the high school about you getting in too many fights. Besides you're all bruised up. You know, Sabo and I could care less what you do, as long as you're not being too much of an idiot. Do you wanna get expelled or what?! We can't be moving around everywhere. That's why we're asking if anyone's been getting in your way!"

Sabo just put his hand over his face in disappointment. "You're so damn impatient Ace..."

"Yeah well, you were going too slow Sabo. Don't go easy on him!" Ace turned to look at Luffy once more and waited on an answer. "Well?"

"Just some really stupid people that keep talking bad about Ace and Sabo. They wouldn't shut up so they asked for it! Not my fault!" Luffy's expression was angry but serious as he looked directly at his brothers.

"Oh..." Ace and Sabo were speechless. They didn't know what to say. Luffy defended them? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? They weren't even sure if Luffy won his fights. If it were a one on one, it'd be possibly believable.

"Luffy...you can't just keep fighting people who bad mouth others...you have to look out for yourself too you know? It'd be nice if you could survive high school for another two years without getting into too much trouble." Sabo sighed and continued.

"We don't like seeing you bruised up either." The blond said as he forced a light smile at his brother. He understood the frustration, but he was more upset at seeing Luffy bruised up.

"Ace and Sabo aren't bad people...so I had to do something!" The younger boy angrily tightened his fists and turned his attention to the floor hiding his face in his straw hat.

"Luffy, Sabo's right. You have to look out for yourself. What are we gonna do when they kick you out? Besides, I bet you're fighting by yourself... You gotta just deal with it." Ace understood where his little brother was coming from, and this was probably the hardest thing to say to his own brother. He felt like a hypocrite, because if it were him in Luffy's place, he would have beaten the crap out of anybody who bad mouthed his brothers, regardless of the numbers. But his brother had to learn that there was a time and place for that. It also didn't seem like his fights were very "fair". He was pretty badly bruised up, but it wasn't unbearable to look at for the most part. Ace actually wanted to find these people and beat them senseless. The fact someone else dared to touch someone important to him made his blood boil. He wanted blood to be spilled.

"Ace and Sabo are my brothers. You guys are my home." The boy leaned on his arm at the table. He didn't care if he got kicked out at this point.

What those people said was unforgivable. Everyone had a right to live, everyone deserved to be loved. He didn't want to tell his brothers regardless, because why tell them crap that wasn't true anyway? Sabo and Ace were his world. They taught him many things and they loved him unconditionally, just like he loved them.

"They're just cowards anyway... They acted friendly towards Ace and Sabo. But now that you're both gone, they just talk so much! And when people talk too much you make them shut up!" Luffy cracked his knuckles.

Ace and Sabo looked at each other and laughed, partially because of Luffy solving things with his fists and another because of-

"Wait, wait, is it who we think it is?" Ace asked.

They had a hunch at who it was. Marshall D. Teach had to be one of them. He was an acquaintance of theirs in high school and they already knew someone like him couldn't be trusted. He was forced to repeat another year, but he always kissed up to the brothers.

The brothers weren't exactly warmly welcomed into classes, but people never had the courage to approach them. Ace didn't want to be approached. Sabo didn't care if he was approached, but he didn't exactly want new friends either. He was more on the neutral side. Luffy was always the outgoing one, but he preferred to stick to his brothers. Others didn't approach them because of Ace, but Luffy and Sabo could care less. The blond just made fun of Ace, calling him a grump, and the younger one would just laugh agreeing with Sabo.

Luffy slammed his hand on the table demanding what was so funny. "WHY are you guys laughing!? Teach and Akainu's group said shitty things! That's not funny!"

Ace froze at that name. His hands shook under the table from holding back his rage. Akainu was VERY open with his hatred towards the brothers. He purposely provoked Ace from time to time, but got caught attempting to commit an unforgivable act which held him back a year, similar to Teach. Why they hadn't been expelled was beyond them. Sabo simply believed Akainu was given special priveleges along with Teach. They were the lowest of trash if Ace had to categorize them both.

Sabo decided to speak for Ace. "Look Luffy, it'll be alright. Whatever they said, you know it isn't true right?"

Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Thennnn? Just ignore it. Besides, I have a feeling you won't have to deal with them anytime soon after tomorrow." Sabo looked over at Ace and nudged him. Ace snapped out of it and gave a reassuring look back to Sabo.

"What's gonna happen after tomorrow? Are Teach and his guys moving?" Luffy was filled with curiosity.

Ace laughed and Sabo put his hand over Luffy's shoulder. "Something like that. They won't bother you anymore okay?"

Luffy still didn't understand how this was all going to happen but he shrugged it off and decided to believe Sabo. After all, his brothers knew what they were talking about. He always felt reassured with them.

"Hmm, they didn't beat me up though." Luffy said in a reassuring tone.

Ah, of course Luffy still had his pride and his brothers couldn't be more proud.

"Well, point is they won't talk anymore crap and you won't have to kick their asses anymore." Ace said as he smirked at his brother.

The younger boy got up off his seat and tightly embraced his brothers. "Shishishi~ Sabo and Ace always make me feel better!"

The hug was so sudden, but truthfully, even if they had predicted it, they would both still be shocked regardless.

"No more fights. Okay, Lu?" Ace ruffled his brother's dark hair.

"Mmmm kay~" Luffy nuzzled Sabo and the blond couldn't help but kiss Luffy's ruffled up hair. His younger brother giggled. Sabo was extremely upset at the situation as well, but he learned to keep his composure, much better than Ace at least. When he wanted something carried out, it got carried out.

One thing that the brothers came to terms with, was that home to them, was with one another. The actual structure didn't mean much, aside from being shelter, protection from the outside. The support they gave one another made them much stronger. It made their reality a lot more bearable. Being in each other's arms always felt like the most comfortable place on Earth. The hugs and words of affection from Luffy made Ace and Sabo finally realize what it meant to have an actual home. It made them truly happy to be able to love and be loved in return.

**xx**

The next day arrived and Luffy was surprised to not find Akainu or Teach around class. They may have seemed like low lives, but they always came to classes. His day went pretty smoothly. Every teacher he asked about Akainu or Teach told him that both took long leaves of absences. He didn't even see their men around. The younger boy was truly puzzled. He felt a bit jealous that those jerks got to go on vacations while he was stuck in school.

Luffy never did find out what happened to Akainu or Teach. It was never truly spoken of ever again. The truth was that they were hospitalized and were on the verge of death, with their lives hanging by a thread. They weren't exactly recognizable anymore either. Ace and Sabo made sure to not leave evidence of their presence or in any way let their identities be known. Sabo was perfect at covering their tracks along with the creative brutality. Ace liked the way his brother planned things, so he went along with it all. He had his share of "fun" of course. They never took kindly to outsiders attempting to ruin their family, let alone bad mouth them behind their backs. Whether Akainu and Teach learned that was beyond them, but as long as Luffy didn't have to deal with them anymore it was good enough.

When school was finally over, Luffy headed home. Ace prepared to leave for his late afternoon shift and Sabo was writing a paper. Luffy came in through the door and greeted his brothers.

"Ace! Sabo! You were right! Teach and Akainu weren't at school today! Are you guys psychic?!" The younger boy said, amazed at his brothers.

They both held back their laughter. Sabo decided to speak up first. "No. We're not psychic Luffy, we just had a long talk with them is all."

"Really? Why would they go on vacation then? Hmmm if they keep taking vacations like that they're gonna be stuck in high school forever shishishi~" That's when a loud grumble was heard. Sabo and Ace assumed it was Luffy's stomach.

"Hungry? Go ahead and get some food. We bought some take out earlier." Sabo said to his younger brother while pointing to the stove with packages of food.

"HOLD ON! DON'T TOUCH THE TAKOYAKI! THAT'S MINE!" Ace ran over to his share and stuffed it in another bag, away from Luffy.

"Mmmm smells good!~"

Ace hissed at his younger brother.

"Calm down Ace, he has his share right there..." Sabo sighed.

Sometimes he felt like he was the only voice of reason, but he also knew he was far from being sane. It was still highly enjoyable watching his brothers fight over food. Luffy stuffed his face, while both Sabo and Ace looked at their youngest brother contently. Yes, they all could truly call this place home now and they wouldn't have it any other way**.**

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: And yes, of course I'd use Akainu and Teach right? How common because those douche bags are just NFJENKMDKFNFKRE <strong>**_*continues to angrily button mash* _I'm still laughing at the fact I imagined/wrote them as highschool students despite them being canonly older than those 3. LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**This was requested on Tumblr. "You taste good." (Sentence + Pairing drabble) Romantic SaboLu~**

* * *

><p>Sabo placed his head on his pillow again and stared at the dark haired male next to him. He was so happy to be there at that moment with the one who meant the most to him. If he was dreaming he didn't want to wake up. He used to think of Luffy as the one thing he couldn't ever have, but Luffy—He always managed to say the right things or maybe not the "right" things but he sure as hell knew how to make things less complicated.<p>

Luffy simply stared back at the blond grinning so brightly despite it being dark in the room. The dark haired male moved closer, placing a hand on Sabo's cheek. He cupped it gently.

"Thanks Sabo." He whispered.

Those words sure surprised him. Why was Luffy thanking him? He should be the one thanking Luffy…He was his light, after all. Before his mind could process anything else the younger male pressed his lips against Sabo's and a soft mumble was heard. Sabo pulled away shortly afterward, a bit confused.

"Luffy…?" The blond blinked a few times.

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"W-What was that?"

"Eh? A kiss." Luffy bluntly stated.

"Obviously…I mean wait—WHY?"

The dark haired male furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed at the most obvious question.

"That's a dumb question. It's because I like Sabo." Luffy leaned back in capturing the other's lips again.

Sabo wanted to ask so many more questions because, really, they hadn't talked about any of this. Luffy just kind of came back into his life all of a sudden, but he was happy about it. Oh how he missed him, but as for their relationship, well he didn't feel worthy of that. He felt he would taint the dark haired male in front of him, but really, he was the one being pulled along at Luffy's pace. That kiss was simply making his mind go blank and instantly being filled with Luffy and only Luffy. Heat was pooling in his stomach, and he could feel himself getting aroused. Oh, he was aroused. _Oh damn_. Wasn't this kiss supposed to be something innocent?! What kind of person was he to feel these things!?

He also didn't realize the instance Luffy gained access into his mouth and having the other's tongue explore every single space inside him, well… Sabo knew the other loved food and had a hunch he was probably good with his mouth in _other_ ways but this was slowly killing him. Sabo couldn't stop a soft moan and feeling Luffy giggle into his throat, well, that was nice.

Luffy broke the kiss long enough to pull Sabo's shirt over his head. Wait, what? He needed a moment. Wasn't this going a bit too fast? Was he on autopilot or something?

"_L-Luffy?_"

"Sabo seems to like this and you taste good~" Luffy's voice, with a husky growl, destroyed Sabo's rational._ Oh damn it all._

_No. Yes. No. Yes._

Luffy grinned, drowning Sabo in another passionate kiss. Sabo decided to screw his so called logic and gave into the overwhelming feeling. Why not? He had dreamt of having Luffy like that, and the fact the other initiated it simply pushed him over the edge. Sabo ran his hands up the younger male's already naked torso and felt the other's dark strands of hair as Luffy started trailing kisses down the blond's jaw line and neck. Each kiss was just as important as the next one. Luffy's lips felt like they were leaving permanent marks on his skin. Sabo could only enjoy each moment. Kisses felt so much more intimate to him, but the best part about being with Luffy like that was being able to feel the heat radiating off each other's skin. It was extremely intoxicating and he didn't want it to stop.

Sabo knew he would never forget that night ever. He'd remember every touch, every kiss, every word that would come out of their mouths, including them becoming moaning messes. Because next thing he knew he was straddling the dark haired male's hips and tasting every inch of the other's skin in front of him. All he could simply say as he trailed kisses down Luffy's abdomen was, "Luffy, you taste good too…"

The younger male could only giggle in response as he wrapped his arms around the blond in a lovingly manner.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I get so happy when people request SaboLu. I honestly feel guilty for not finishing half of the fics I have on them. AceLu feels much easier for me *slaps self*. SaboLu is just...SO HEAVY WITH FREAKIN' FEELS for me. I can drown with that ship for days. Don't get me wrong, they are playful and adorable...but I get pretty emotional with them sometimes, especially with explicit scenes or just implications. Not that I'm saying any other ship can't be that way BUT LISTEN HERE YOU, 12 FUCKING YEARS OF NOT SEEING LUFFY! LET ALONE ALL THAT OTHER STUFF THAT HE MISSED OUT ON *cries and runs off*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**This was requested on Tumblr. "What are you wearing?" - AceLu (Sentence + Pairing drabble). Not exactly that romantic feel here, but hey, sometimes I just want some light fun with no real romance involved. **

* * *

><p>Ace looked up and down at the other. He didn't look half bad, Luffy actually looked really attractive with that long red unbuttoned coat and black colored hat with a skull imprinted on it over his head. He could use or lose the eye patch in his opinion. Despite the scar on his chest being real, it went pretty well with his get up. Although just wearing regular shorts didn't convince him enough of the outfit itself… And… were those sandles? Ace sighed. Luffy was always attractive to him, no matter what fashion sense he had but seeing him in a "normal" costume that wasn't anything too outrageous was great. Whatever normal meant.<p>

"Come on Ace! Be a pirate with me! Shishishi~"

"No."

Luffy pouted in disappointment at the freckled male's response and sat at the edge of the bed next to him.

"It'll be fun! You could be on my crew!" He leaned his cheek on Ace's shoulder.

"Nope." Ace stated bluntly not even looking at him.

Luffy scratched his head contemplating. Honestly speaking, he wouldn't give anyone a position, like being a commander, if he ever did really have a pirate crew of his own. His crew would be treated equally special but he'd still be the captain! No matter how big or small.

"OH! Ace wants a _different_ costume! Shishishi!"

"Luffy…"

"HMMM, wanna be a flying chicken?"

"Lu— What?!"

"Yeah! Maybe you could have blue looking fire coming out of you! It'd BE COOL~ I could paint it on you!"

Luffy's stomach grumbled. Ace sighed again, but this time out of annoyance. Typical Luffy, getting hungry after talking about a flying chicken that apparently had blue flames coming out of it? That didn't sound natural at all. The thought of the younger male painting on him didn't really give him a good feeling either. He cringed a bit. The last time that happened, it looked like something took a big POOP on his back with the color mixing.

"Hmm, or we could buy feathers and all that other stuff!"

"Lu, I'm not dressing up as a fire chicken…"

What the heck was that anyway? Why would a chicken be on fire and NOT cook itself? Now he was hungry when he heard his stomach grumble too. Luffy was contagious.

"But Ace said he would come with me to the Halloween party!"

Oh right, that was later that night apparently. _Dammit, Luffy. _Well, more like damn him for always going along with whatever the younger wants.

"I'll…get one of my old costumes or something."

Luffy looked at him, not convinced at the freckled male's words.

"Booooring~ Ace said that last year and he came with regular clothes!"

"Ahh, fine I'll go look for someth—"

**—**

Luffy couldn't help himself and started stuffing his face at the buffet table.

Nami sighed. "You would think he hadn't eaten for days or something.."

Robin chuckled at the scene. "He looks quite happy."

"I don't know about Ace though…" Nami said, not quite sure of the situation itself.

"Oh my, I hope Usopp doesn't get falsely accused and beaten to death by Ace-san once he awakens." The dark haired female said morbidly.

"Robin…"

When Luffy finished his meal(s), a loud scream was heard and a very terrified Usopp fled the scene.

"Usopp! Calm down! What happened?!" The orange haired female asked.

"A-A-…A—..THE BIG BROTHER!"

"Oh no."

"AHHHH—"

Nami smacked him to be quiet. Usopp could only feel like the victim there, why did he get hit?! Luffy came running at Ace and tackled him down. The younger could only nuzzle him in response as the freckled male grumbled and tried pushing him off.

"It's amusing how easily that got fixed." The dark haired woman smiled.

"I don't think this is fixed…And how the hell did that NOT hurt either of them?" Nami sighed. She was only glad the rest of their friends hadn't arrived yet. Luffy always caused a scene! But she didn't expect that from Ace either. Well, first time for everything she supposed.

Ace glared at the younger male.

"OI! Luffy, where the hell are we? And why the hell am I wearing this?!"

"Yeah. What _are_ you wearing?" Ace turned to see a blond in a vampire costume. _How boring,_ Ace thought and glared at the person.

"You look lame, Sabo."

Sabo chuckled. "You look pretty lame yourself."

That previous question was a good one though, what the hell was he wearing? Did Luffy dress him?

"HIII Sabo~"

"Hey Lu."

"Luffy." Ace turned to look back at the grinning male on top of him.

"Yeah?" Luffy turned back to Ace with a confused expression. Why did Ace look so mad?

"What the hell am I doing wearing armor?"

"Ace is a gladiator! Shishishi~"

"What?! When! How?!" The freckled male managed to ask, though having an audience was getting embarrassing.

"Ace fell asleep so I dressed him up! And Robin offered to give us a ride!"

Okay, _now_ he felt lame. Sabo smirked and started making his way to Robin, but before he left he had to make one last comment.

"Hey Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Ace wearing anything underneath his armor?"

"Nope!~"

Ace's eyes widened in horror.

"I'M FUCKING NAKED?!"

The rest of the night Ace could only scowl at the fact that he was completely naked in tin foil plastic armor, not to mention the fact that his balls got pretty cold and let's not even begin with his penis. It was a bit uncomfortable, to say the least. Luffy on the other hand, clung onto Ace and dragged him around everywhere, simply mesmerized by Robin's decorations and food.

He really needed to find a way to make Luffy stop dressing him up every time he had a narcoleptic fit. How could Luffy forget the damn boxers? Screw not caring about underwear! At least the other was wearing a form of cloth! He didn't even look like a damn gladiator! The only convincing part of his costume was his plastic sword! He looked like cheap soldier of some kind. This was one of the main reasons why Robin loved inviting Luffy and Ace over, along with being able to talk about it with Sabo, who also found it just as amusing as her. Seeing an embarrassed Ace with a shameless Luffy was always fun.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I actually have nothing to say aside from I probably suck hardcore at describing outfits. HAHA. <strong>**_*walks away while wiping own tears*_**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Would I still be cute if I stabbed you in the throat?" - AceSabo (Sentence + Pairing drabble request).**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Ace hated being called it was being called <em>"cute"<em>. What person wanted to be called that? He didn't think of himself as cute, he would have liked to at least be taken seriously, thank you very much. Him and Sabo never really called each other those kinds of things in the first place. Well, when Ace really thought about it… Did they ever really call each other something _endearing? _or compliment one another?

_"Dumbass."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Stupid."_

_"Asshole!"_

_"Bastard."_

_"Smartass."_

_"I know I am"_

_"Fucker…"_

_"I can do this all day, Ace~"_

Yeah, those were words of endearment, so there really was no need for cute. Screw being cute. What got him thinking of this in the first place was hearing that terrible word being used on HIM as he walked home. Apparently some females who passed him by thought it'd be a nice "compliment" to call him that. All he could do was feel offended and possibly question human intelligence. Of course, all Sabo did was simply hear the guy bitch about it when he arrived home, though the blond would be lying if he wasn't amused at the tantrum the other was pulling and how affected he was by it.

"Who the fuck calls someone cute?" The freckled male complained, still feeling like someone stabbed him right in his manhood.

"Ace, you're overreacting…"

"Do _you_ find me cute?"

Okay, was Ace seriously asking that? Was he hoping Sabo simply sided with him? An almost evil smile curved on Sabo's lips, instantly making Ace regret his question. Sabo didn't disappoint.

"Of couwse I think youwe cute~ Youwe the cuwtest wittle thing that ever cwuted~ Yes, you are~ Yes, you are~" Sabo babytalked, effectively grinding Ace's former manhood into dust.

Ace glowered. "I fucking HATE you."

The smug blond reached over and pinched his cheek. "I love you, too~"

Ace swatted his hand away, grumbling.

"Would I still be cute if I stabbed you in the throat?!" The freckled male threatened.

"Probably. Because you'd be crying over having killed your lover and someone who loves you so wholly that even then they wouldn't blame you for it. Maybe I'd call you a moron. Feel the blood pour out of my neck, staining my favorite clothes."

Ace started giving Sabo a look of disbelief. What the hell was he going on about?!

"The warmth reminding me of the press of our flesh since you're so warm all the time. The trickle like the feeling from when your fingers trek over my throat in embraces, exploring a vulnerable area that I expose only to you. The pain but a tiny sting in comparison to my heart breaking at seeing tears pour down your face because of me, even though you'd deny ever having the ability to cry over me of all people."

The freckled male simply stood there continuing to listen to the blond rant on dramatically. He couldn't even find it in him to interrupt. Sabo didn't exactly look like he would stop talking anytime soon anyway. Ace was just speechless at this point.

"—The tears splattering on my cheeks like little butterfly kisses. Fading in and out, wanting only to hear your voice at the end. Seeing your pain and needing to make it go away. Finding the last bit of energy to reach out a hand to wipe away those tears I know you so despise. And with my final breath, unable to speak the words in death that I'd always said in life with every ounce of my soul, I'd mouth: 'I love you.' Then fade from this world without a sound, your beautiful, CUTE face—the one that would be so shocked and full of returned love at my admission—-the last memory I take with me. Something for me to cherish in the afterlife for all time."

The blonde leaned back, thinking over the words with a smile, still lost in the imagined realm.

Meanwhile, Ace was giving him a sour-faced look. "You're a SICK bastard, Sabo."

Sabo laughed at that. Ace never had understood those moments when the muse struck him. He couldn't help it. The scene was interesting. "I've got to go write this down."

Ace merely shook his head while still a bit horrified at the fact Sabo managed to still call him _cute_ in that whole dramatic scenario. The other hurried down the hall excitedly for his notebook. In the end, the blond's enormous rant just added to his already HUGE dislike for the word. But if that meant having to see Sabo go through one of his epiphanies every time he raged about being called cute, then… maybe, just maybe, he'd let it go with simple grumbles.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Thanks to the waifu, OtherworldlyArtist, for helping me improvise with Sabo's lines. My god, I could honestly side with Ace in this fic. HAHA. Dramatic Sabo is the best though (along with sleep deprived or sassy Sabo). MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCE. <strong>**_*gets glared at*_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: "I thought about you everyday. I know how much you hate to be alone and I know it isn't much, but I never forgot about you." - SaboLu (Sentence + Pairing drabble request on Tumblr) This is romantic, so if you don't like it, don't read it ^^!**

* * *

><p>"I thought about you everyday. I know how much you hate to be alone and I know it isn't much, but I never forgot about you." Sabo said as his expression didn't falter.<p>

Luffy could tell there was more the blond wanted to say. There was much more behind that expression and possibly tears that wanted to come out too, but he simply wrapped his arms around Sabo's waist. He squeezed as tight as he could, securing him in his arms, not wanting to ever let go or be separated from him ever again. Luffy then buried his face in the blond's chest. It felt extremely comforting. It was exactly what he needed. He really did need it…

"S-Sabo…I-I… missed Sabo _a lot_! It hurt! I thought about Sabo everyday too!"

The young man simply let all the tears out not weakening his hold onto his beloved sworn brother, his best friend, _his_ person. He thought of him dead and gone. He thought he'd never see him again. He thought Sabo simply was watching over him in another form, if that were possible. It was what he was told since he could long remember. He was beyond happy to have been proven wrong.

"I-…L-Luffy.."

Sabo took off his gloves putting them in one of his pockets. He put one of his hands over Luffy's head as the other wrapped around the younger's waist. What was he going to say again? His mind went blank, or maybe it was simply his words that were all jumbled up because his mind was actually racing with multiple thoughts. He wanted to say sorry a million times, but he knew Luffy would probably forgive him regardless.

Sabo actually braced himself before seeing the dark-haired male. He tried so hard to mentally prepare but really no one could be fully prepared for that. He expected a punch or at least harsh judgement followed by some name calling of some sort. He expected the guilt to simply finish him off, but Luffy did the complete opposite. The thought made him want to cry tears of joy. It made him want to drown into a sea of pure emotion. Sabo was frustrated at not knowing what to do with his feelings so he gently ran his fingers through the dark strands of hair. That always did seem soothing in his mind. It was nice to be able to do that for once. His frustration faded away shortly afterward.

Being separated from the other since childhood really struck hard. He wondered how much Luffy suffered at thinking he had been abandoned one more. Then again, already seeing the younger's reaction just now was enough… seeing him cry those tears over him, was it selfish and cruel to feel loved and happy that someone thought of him and cried for him while he was gone all those years? He had never felt that with anybody let alone his own parents. Sometimes having parents wasn't always a fortunate thing and he was an example of that. Sabo was simply a caged bird and his title of wealth was his only value. When he continued to defy everything his parents believed in, he was simply tossed away.

It wasn't fair at all and being able to finally be there again with Luffy gave him an almost indescribable yet satisfying feeling. Not being tied down by trash that called themselves his parents felt like freedom. Everything involving the current moment meant freedom to him. That word had endless meaning in his book. It was something Luffy seemed to always emit or have with him. Maybe Luffy was his representation of freedom.

It brought him sheer joy as he leaned down to kiss the dark locks of hair. He heard a small giggle escape from the other's mouth. That sounded quite adorable if Sabo were to say so himself. He missed the light hearted laughter. It was contagious because he smiled right after.

"Sabo's never leaving me again. He's staying right here with me." Luffy said in a very determined tone.

The blond chuckled. "Of course, but you know we can't exactly stay in this spot forever."

The other pouted in response. Technically, they probably could stay in that spot forever especially knowing how stubborn Luffy could be, but the downside was the boredom of not being able to go out which would be torture for the bundle of energy the younger was known to have. These thoughts lingered in the blond's mind but were brushed aside by his doubt.

Sabo may have been relieved at being able to reunite once more and for the chance he was being given but for some reason he still felt a heavy weight in his chest. He felt like he didn't deserve this warmth and affection that Luffy was giving him. He felt his eyes getting heavy with…water? No tears? Oh god no. He still hadn't even explained what really happened and why he didn't ever go see Luffy. He felt like he got off easy. He felt like he deserved to get shit for not being around. Thinking of how much pain he had caused despite it not being his fault made it hurt all the more. He had no real control over his past life, that had to be his fault!

"Listen, Lu…"

"I know it wasn't Sabo's fault."

Sabo's eyes widened. Luffy took his buried head off the blond's chest to look up at him with one of the widest smiles he's ever seen. How long had it been since he last saw that beautiful sight that was filled with so much warmth and happiness and laughter that was just filled with so much… _Luffy._ It was so contagious. When the younger male took his arms off the blond's waist to wrap them around Sabo's neck, Luffy pulled him down to connect their lips in a warm tender kiss.

That was Sabo's breaking point. He couldn't take it. The tears automatically forced their way through. Luffy felt tear drops fall on his chest. They were warm. As their lips touched, he still didn't feel as connected to Sabo as he hoped to be. He broke the kiss off and cupped the blond's face, smiling once more as he started kissing the tears on each side. Being able to simply forgive like that, Luffy was the only person he knew who was capable of doing that, of bringing all these feelings out. He was crying. He didn't want to cry like this, but he couldn't help it. He had such a mixture of emotions that just needed to escape. Every kiss that touched his skin and wiped the tears away eased the pain and somehow made it disappear.

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Sabo doesn't need to say sorry."

"No. I mean…I'm sorry for getting you wet."

"Shishishi! It's okay." Luffy proceeded to licking the remainder of tears that were left on Sabo's face.

"L-Luffy?"

"I don't want Sabo to be sad anymore. Sabo's here with me again so we should happy!"

Sabo smiled. Luffy perked up at seeing that. The blond always talked about the younger's smile being contagious, but seeing Sabo do that himself was the greatest treasure of all. It made him feel so many great things in his chest and stomach. It made him happy to see that Sabo was sincerely smiling again. He would see the blond smile back when they were kids but he wasn't truly happy with his life because of his parents along with the people he had to make contact with everyday. He knew that. It angered him and made him sad to know that he wasn't strong enough to take Sabo with him and away from those bad people, but why focus on that now?

"Well, I'm happy now because I found you again." The blond leaned in towards Luffy and captured his lips this time around.

The kiss had much more feeling behind it than it did before. Feeling their lips brush against one another, feeling more warmth radiate off one another due to them closing the gap between them, breathing in the same air as the other, feeling each other's heart beats, they couldn't get more connected than that at the moment. They continued with their slow but tender kiss, until Luffy found his way inside Sabo's mouth and started playfully tangling his tongue with the other's. Ah, Sabo loved Luffy's playfulness. The kissing eventually came to end when they needed to break apart for air, but that heavy weight Sabo felt?

It vanished during the time he let out all those tears and probably including that smile Luffy gave him. He could die happy with just seeing that everyday, but he really needed to stop feeling guilty. Simply being able to hold and kiss his most precious person like that was enough for him. He was not going to ever be separated from him ever again.

**—-**

Maybe the words "never leaving him alone ever again" could be further explained, seeing as a few weeks of being together again, Luffy wouldn't let Sabo go anywhere alone, including the toilet. Luffy's friends tried explaining to him the true meaning of the words and they started coming to the conclusion that the younger male was simply playing dumb.

"But Sabo said he'd never be separated from me again!"

The blond sighed. "Luffy, don't take that so literally."

"Ehhhh…. Why aren't you pooping?"

"Because…. You're staring straight at me."

"Sabo's always gotta make it really weird. Sheeesh."

He definitely needed to fix this. He understood that Luffy missed him and it truly made him happy but he also would have appreciated being able to take a peaceful crap in the bathroom without having Luffy giggle at his expressions or comment on smells… Not to mention Luffy fitting into Sabo's own luggage. How the heck was that even possible? The fact Sabo even let it happen so many times was beyond him. He felt like an idiot. Maybe he was an idiot or maybe he could blame Luffy for that one.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: I gave myself feels here so I had to add that ending man. Plus, my tumblr music player doesn't HELP. I swear the next ones will be goofy or something. <em>*flies away*<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Holy mother of oneshots. My god I had to stop my fingers from typing more than this. This fic is an ASL fic. I swear I was writing a funny ass fic but then my mind wandered to something a little more different. (The funny fic is something not related to this) Uh... this is an AU, of course. Don't ask me anything else. I don't know. My mind really wandered here... This was not a Tumblr fic request, I was just avoiding homework and I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>"I'm staying the night," Ace said once again like he did every other night.<p>

That's how it always was for them. The freckled male came and left as he pleased. Sometimes Sabo and Luffy didn't see him for weeks. Sometimes he'd show up every night for a month. It somehow always started the same way.

"You practically started living here since you first stepped foot into this building so you can stop saying that every time, Ace." The blond said smugly.

"I never agreed to live with you guys in the first place." Ace grumbled.

"So then the title of freeloader suits you perfectly!" The blond teased.

Ace glared at the jerk.

"Stop being a smartass."

"Not my fault you're an idiot."

"SHUT UP, SABO!"

"Shishishi~ Ace is just shy."

Ace grumbled at that the shy comment. "Shut up, Luffy! Am not."

Ace did not want to admit his feelings for the two. While he did consider them special people in his life, seeing as they were the ones who first found him badly injured in an alleyway one day, he didn't want to get them involved in his personal affairs. Truth be told, he probably would have died bleeding to death if they hadn't found him. He cared way too much about them to involve them though. It had already been a good year and a half of this back and forth stuff.

While Luffy never said anything about him being sad about not seeing Ace as often, Sabo knew. The blond could tell what his eyes were saying. He so desperately wanted to be let inside. Ace had a tight lock and he knew Sabo and Luffy could easily open up the lock if they were given any true openings. They would do so in a heartbeat and Ace wouldn't be able to ever let them go. Leaving them whenever he had to was hard. He found himself missing them, yes even the constant bickering he and that asshole blond had. He even missed the younger's constant affection and appreciation. It was everything that he longed for, especially when he would let his guard down and just simply play along with Sabo and Luffy spending a whole day with them feeling like one of them.

Because who in the world picked up an injured individual and from day one claimed them as a friend? Apparently Monkey D. Luffy did. Sabo just seemed to go with whatever the younger had in mind, but was much more cautious. They were both crazy if he said so himself. He liked them though; they were interesting, completely different from the people he had encountered.

The warmth they radiated when they were together, damn it all, it was contagious. Their relationship simply stayed the way it always had been, despite Ace being difficult at first and leaving them after being taken care of. He eventually warmed up to Luffy's persistence in friendship and bundle of unlimited energy, not to mention the random cuddles that came with the package. Ace did not want the cuddles (though they did feel nice) but what the younger male wanted, he apparently got. Sabo on the other hand loved teasing him nonstop. It was like a hobby to the damn smartass, but on a personal level, he felt that Sabo understood him a lot more than anybody ever managed to. When they wouldn't be cursing back and forth at each other (though Ace did it 98% of the time) they would simply share opinions about people in general and experiences. Ace considered himself a guarded person, but he also noticed that about Sabo as well. They had a bit more in common than he wanted to admit and he assumed it was because of Luffy that he could honestly smile. The younger was simply a mystery to them both.

Sabo decided not to ask many questions in the first place. Luffy just never bothered to ask. They both figured there would come a time and place for when their freckled friend would want to talk on his own and if not then they would still respect that. They didn't want him having more reasons to disappear in the first place. But, gradually, Ace would let things slip. His reputation around town wasn't a good one at that. He was actually strongly disliked. Luffy never paid attention to any of that. Sabo did, but never let it influence his views on his friend. He knew how people loved to talk, regardless if they were hurting others or not. He knew how truly heartless and indifferent people could be, especially when it had nothing to do with them. Many of them were simply trash that enjoyed stepping over others.

Hm_, friend_. It sounded funny calling Ace that because the other never bothered calling them that in the first place. Sabo knew that deep down, regardless of Ace's failed attempts at pushing them away, he knew Ace would always come back. As for Ace not being liked around town (counting the neighboring towns as well), he had always been a pretty popular person to be targeted. Eustass Kid tried to kill him one too many times, though he took it more as form of rivalry and wanting to claim territories. Nothing personal there, he could understand because he would do the exact same thing. Trafalgar Law on the other hand, he had to watch his back out for that one. He was pretty sure Law would be watching his every move if he wasn't already doing so. Not to mention, the man was quickly rising in power.

So he wasn't likable, but neither were they. Though Ace was probably one of the most hated, and he had to blame it on all his bad blood given to him by his so called father. The damn bastard sure had it easy to simply go ahead and die leaving him to deal with the mess he left behind. Ace grew up hearing different sides to that story but he didn't care about that anymore anyway. Whatever the truth was, all he knew was that he was left behind. He found a group of his own eventually, or better yet they were like his comrades, he just never really got around to telling them of his past. When their group leader passed away, that's when the power struggle began and various new groups started appearing wanting to claim more.

**xxx**

Ace disappeared for two months leaving Sabo and Luffy worried. Luffy being much more obvious about it of course because he even asked Sabo if Ace was coming back because Ace had to right? Ace liked them. He was one of them after all!

"He'll be back, Lu. That free loader always does." The blond smiled, hoping to at least calm the younger.

"But what if something bad happened to Ace and we don't know where he is?"

"Lu..."

"We found Ace really badly hurt the first time! Sabo was there!"

Okay, so maybe he was right and usually Luffy had pretty good instincts, now he was the one starting to slightly get a bad feeling.

"If Kid made his move, we'll make ours too."

"We're gonna kick his ass?"

"Yup."

Sabo and Luffy weren't idiots. They were perfectly aware of the issues occurring, they just never bothered to get involved seeing as they had no reason to. Sabo knew exactly who Ace was with and knew all about his "job". He also knew that the biggest threat around their town was currently Trafalgar Law with Kid desperately looking for ways to rise up as well, but really, Sabo could care less about all that crap. All he cared about was Luffy and well now he could include the pain in the ass that went by the name of Portgas D. Ace. He knew all about him and his group. Sabo was great at finding relevant information. He had the ability to become an information broker if he so desired, but he didn't. It didn't interest him at the moment. He liked blending in until the time was right. Right as he was thinking things through there was a knock at the door. Luffy half-leaped to his feet and ran towards it as Sabo followed behind, walking right over.

Standing on their porch was Ace, along with a light haired male who seemed to have an almost pineapple shaped head. Under any other circumstances, Luffy would have laughed, but he was too concerned with the freckled male under the other's arm. Ace had bloodstains on his cheeks, a nasty gash on his forehead, while he clutched an arm that hung uselessly in front of him. The male next to him was supporting him at the moment and Sabo recognized him. He went by the name of Marco.

_Interesting._

"You guys must Ace's friends. He's badly injured, yoi. Kid and his new alliance-"

"M-MARCO, shut the fuck UP." The freckled male scolded.

Sabo was surprised to hear that much energy come out of him because his condition said something completely different.

Oh, right, they didn't know. Marco still didn't understand why in the world Ace would keep it from them. Really, he felt Ace was doing more harm to them by not telling them about his life. Weren't these his so called friends? The people he cherished, despite his useless efforts at trying to leave them? They would be safer in knowing things. Ace was just giving Marco a headache, along with everybody else in the group.

Marco sighed. "Anyway, I'm leaving him with you guys while I go take care of... _business_. I left my comrades behind to get this guy out. I made sure no one followed us."

Sabo couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. He didn't really find it funny, but it was amusing at seeing the other frustrated with Ace.

"Oi, pineapple guy, you don't need help?" The younger asked.

_Pineapple guy?_

Okay, Sabo wanted to laugh more now. Only Luffy, despite sounding serious, still managed to make something sound hilarious.

Marco furrowed his eyebrows. "Name's Marco and no I don't, just take care of Ace."

Luffy shrugged it off and Ace coughed or laughed, they couldn't really distinguish it. Luffy threw an arm around Ace with Sabo's assistance helping themselves inside.

**xxx**

"I don't know who did that to Ace, but me and Sabo are gonna go kick their ass." Luffy cracked his knuckles looking ever so serious with an intense glare.

He grabbed his yellow straw hat that he cherished oh so much and put it over his own head. Ace's eyes widened. He had never seen Luffy get this serious. Hell, seeing him serious was something new.

"No-" The freckled male tried protesting as he tried reaching for Luffy's arm as he lied on the couch, but Sabo quickly stopped him and set his arm back down.

"By the way, you should know that if someone messes with us, we get even." The blond said smiling, yet it also felt menacing along with his aura. Who the hell were they again? And here Ace thought he was the only one hiding things... Now all those times that Sabo casually gave him the best locations for stake out spots and tipped him on certain vital information about groups made a bit of sense... Why he hadn't put two and two together, well who the fuck knew? The blond bastard already knew about him! That much was obvious just now. He believed Sabo's lies about hearing these things from the people around town, since it was true, people did talk a LOT. Though if Sabo were to be honest, he had someone do that job for him. That was something Ace would eventually learn. Sabo and Luffy looked completely different from the people he once met in that alleyway. They looked so confident and intimidating even, Ace felt pretty sorry for the next victims and that was already saying a lot.

"Welcome home, Ace."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: HA! You thought you were the only sneaky bastard, eh Ace? Well, YOU'RE WRONG! LUFFY AND SABO PASSING THROUGH, MAKE WAY FOR THE BADASSES. This was such a mess. <strong>**_*Sigh*_**** Okay back to homework.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay first off, I apologize for not continuing the last fic I wrote. I might continue it if inspiration hits me again. I had some ideas but then I got hit by something called midterms and papers and UGH and then writer's block smacked me on the face too. I'm still a little down from it and I've been losing my confidence in a lot of my writing not just for these... which saddens me because I love writing nonsense... But anyway, I'm still actually busy and will continue to be probably until after this week? I'm not sure. But I have been getting so many different ideas lately and it's killing me to not write them out! So when I can, as usual, I'll update these... And second off, here's some AceLu with Sabo. I'm not sure where my mind was going with this either. I've been in a really REALLY weird mood...**

* * *

><p>Sleep never came easy for him, especially with how life had been for him for as long as he could remember. Life was shit and Ace knew that to be true on several levels. The only thing that made his current life bearable was the sleeping person that was on him. Ace had been sitting in a dark alley the whole night, a sleeping Luffy nestled on his lap and in his arms. They'd been on the run from those creeps in lab coats who had been experimenting on them for most of the day and if he were on his own he was sure he'd be dead by now or possibly on some killing spree back at that creepy facility. He couldn't decide which route he would have taken first.<p>

Ace couldn't even remember the last time he got decent sleep but when he was awake, he was ridiculously alert and possibly paranoid. It wasn't like he had a watch on him or could see the time from a nearby clock, so he had no idea how many hours it had been. His best friend and the only person he truly cared for was asleep in his arms, knowing that sooner or later they would have to be on the run again because staying in one place was dangerous regardless if those people had lost track of them. They needed to reach the next town or something because he would rather not depend on the people around them. No one could be trusted, _nobody_. People were cruel… the fact that nobody came to save them or the fact that nobody even put up a fight or were simple idiots that believed in whatever they were told by so called health professionals and scientists.

Children were taken in for testing quite frequently in the facility they had been staying at. The thing that people never knew about was that they were falsely told that these children had incurable diseases that could possibly be dealt with if they were immediately admitted, needing to be part of experiments to find solutions to. These children always ended up disappearing one by one after becoming test subjects. There were few successful test subjects, him and Luffy along with a few others were the firsts to be useful. It had been quite some years since then and even at that precise moment Ace still had no clue what was running through his veins anymore. They poked him who knows how many times because he had lost count. He still felt _human_, but he tried not to really think about it.

Not all children were taken with permission. Some were taken by force because they were parent-less and lived on their own. They were simply _disposable _to everybody else, especially when the failed test subjects disappeared with painful screeches that could be heard from walls away. That was when Ace saw the true ugliness in people. He knew the town he lived in would never care for his or Luffy's well being or anybody else's. They only cared for themselves.

It was strange, he thought, brushing a finger along Luffy's face, how the person right in front of him became his reason for living on. How he was able to just doze off so carefree like that. It always surprised him, but Ace always believed in Luffy's strength despite his overprotective nature towards the younger.

His fingers traveled to Luffy's dark strands, gently feeling the ruffled hair and taking comfort in the warmth from the other's body. For as long as he could remember he never liked himself or people. He hated them. He even hated Luffy for just simply looking so worriless and having that stupid grin that always made him go speechless. It made him angry to see someone else so… so… _happy._ Luffy angered him beyond belief and found it within himself to try to bring down that idiotic grin. He learned it was quite futile because in the end Ace realized he wasn't even mad at Luffy, he was mad at himself and was simply using the other as an outlet.

Because how could one person be so damn persistent and innocently blind—no, Luffy wasn't blind but he could agree that he was innocent and extremely persistent. Luffy knew exactly what was going on around him and he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. But it was the simple reassuring look, for one minute, the boy with the straw hat looked so sure of himself and he looked so confident, like he knew something Ace didn't. When Ace asked him how he could just smile so brightly every single day and managed to get by, despite being trapped within the plain white walls and constantly being poked at, all the boy said was, _"Because I have Ace now and because I know we'll get out of here! I'm going to bring Ace with me too! Shishishi."_

Ace shook his head at himself, full of guilt for the big time jerk he'd been giving Luffy the hardest time and denying friendship along with trying to kill him one too many times. He was afraid of how close the other got to him... Then he took a look at the straw hat again, that damn yellow straw hat the younger seemed to hold onto for dear life. The fact nobody was able to take it away from Luffy made his lips curl into a smile. He knew Luffy was strong and stuck to his beliefs and he felt a bit proud that despite them being caged up for so long they weren't able to take away everything from them.

He hugged the sleeping figure closer to him. Ace couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realized what he felt for the younger. Maybe it was when Luffy would make Ace see the good in himself, _he was good_? Or maybe it was the first time Luffy ever called him his friend and didn't ever stop chasing after him with such persistence. Whichever moment it was, he was truly thankful because feeling loved and needed were something extremely new to him, but if he were to be honest to himself he liked it.

He smiled and felt a dim heat rise in his face. That feeling, that must have been that other kind of love right? That little feeling that poked at him from the inside and welled up when he looked at _his_ person. He remembered hearing about it from one of the friends Luffy made along the way, Nami. He wondered if the people Luffy befriended were able to make it out as well after creating that huge explosion as a distraction. It was an annoying feeling, but he knew that if he felt it for Luffy it wouldn't be going away at all… All he knew now was that he'd protect Luffy at all costs and they'd somehow make it through all of that.

Ace looked down once more to see Luffy's mouth curled into a tiny smile. It was nice. Yes, even the little snores and drool at the edge of his mouth. He never wanted to go back to that place, that false shelter. He was done being terrified each time him and Luffy were put into separate rooms. Despite seeing that smile he wondered if Luffy was terrified, because every time they were separated he was scared. Scared he'd never see his loved one ever again. Terrified he'd never see the only smile that moved him and made everything worth living for.

Ace shivered from both the early morning cold and his fear. He'd rather die than lose Luffy. Helpless tears escaped and he hugged the other even closer to him, enough to feel the rhythm of their heartbeats. He wiped away his pitiful tears and pressed his face in Luffy's hair for comfort.

Misty oranges and purples were beginning to show and stars began to fade along the city skyline, it was sunrise now. As if he felt the sudden worries running through Ace's mind Luffy's dark eyes fluttered open, their first sight being Ace's distressed face.

"Ace?"

All the freckled male could do was smile at his name being called out.

"Hey Lu, morning."

"Morning~" The younger responded. He leaned closer and kissed a tear that managed to stay on the other side of Ace's face.

Ace gasped a bit taken back by the other's action and he realized what Luffy had done. How was it that Luffy always somehow knew? Slight embarrassment washed over him.

"Ace shouldn't be sad. We're out! I told Ace I'd bring him with me, shishishi~"

The freckled male smiled knowingly and ran a finger along the other's cheek first feeling the scar underneath his lower eyelid.

"Yeah," Ace whispered.

Luffy grinned as he cupped the freckled male's face to place his lips on Ace's. It was extremely _soothing _to him as his mind went blank for a moment which felt like eternity all at the same time.

"L-Lu?"

He was _kissing him?_

Luffy sat up and wrapped his arms around Ace's neck for support as he connected their lips once more letting his warmth fill Ace.

"What are you—"

"I love Ace," Luffy whispered into the kiss but broke away ending their kiss, their lips barely an inch from each other.

And after those three words everything became clearer than it had ever been. It was like all of the freckled male's questions were answered and he hadn't felt as light as that before.

"I…I love you too, Lu."

After the heartfelt moment of smiles and warmth, Ace knew they had to leave as soon as possible. The farther they were, the better it'd be. As if trying to change the subject, Ace asked Luffy about his friends.

"Do you know if your friends will be alright?"

The younger man looked up at Ace.

"Hmm, yeah. They'll be fine. I'm not worried. Nami's good with directions so Zoro and Sanji will be fine too!"

Luffy pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"Oh yeah! She told me to give this to you. I asked her why I couldn't keep it but then she hit my head." The younger pouted as Ace took the paper off the other's hand.

When Ace unfolded the paper it revealed a map. It was a drawn out map of every inch of space in town. It seemed Luffy's orange-haired friend had been working on that for quite some time. Then again they had all the time in the world at the facility. The detail was sketched out perfectly and even had certain spots circled. He assumed those were temporary safe spots?

"Luffy…" Ace looked at the other annoyed. "You had this the whole time and never once brought it UP?!"

"I forgot I had it! We were running and hiding the whole day, remember?!"

Ace ran his fingers through his hair out of sheer frustration, but it was good, it was a start.

"Alright. Well, at least we have this now."

A sudden voice was heard as it spoke, getting closer to them.

"Mind if I join?"

Ace took a protective stance and glared at the figure approaching them.

"Who the hell are you?" The freckled male asked as Luffy tilted his head.

"I'm actually on your side, no need to look so aggressive." A blond male with a dark top hat came out of the shadows holding up his hands in surrender.

Ace raised an eyebrow and Luffy gasped.

"AH! You're that one guy! The one who gave me Nami's map! Shishishi! HI~ Wanna be our friend too?"

"Sure." The blond smiled.

"OI! Luffy, don't go making friends with every random weirdo!" Ace scolded.

"I happen to have a name, you know..."

"Don't care. No we don't want you tagging-"

"EH!? But Ace! This is Nami's friend!"

"Why the hell should we trust him?! Nami never spoke about him and I don't remember ever seeing him all those damn years we spent in there." Ace looked suspiciously at the blond again.

"Because if you'd let me explain I'd be able to clear things up. The fact your friend gets the idea but you don't makes me wonder-"

"YOU WANNA GO ASSHOLE?"

"No thanks. Not my type." The blond looked unamused.

Luffy laughed at the sudden comments both males were making back and forth at each other.

"He's funny~"

"No he's not. We don't have time for this crap."

"Listen, the next place that map says to go to is Goa, but that place is just as bad as this town if not worse. You'll end up back here if you don't have connections, so I was lucky to have caught you when I did."

"I beg to differ… and how the hell do you know this?"

"Because I lived in Goa. So you want my help or not?"

Ace's eyes widened. Luffy simply stared at Sabo completely focused at what was being told.

"Yeah sure." The younger said easily snapping out of his focus.

"No. We're fine without some stranger whom we can't even trust."

The blond sighed. He felt like he was talking to a damn wall.

"Look, I don't care if you don't trust me but your friend right there trusts me so..."

"Yeah let's go~ Oh! But what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"Call me Sabo."

"Shishishi. Okay! You can call me Luffy!"

"Alright, Luffy."

The way the blond had said Luffy's name didn't exactly sit well with Ace. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"What the—whatever. But you're definitely not friends with Nami. Pretty hard to believe when I never saw you once."

"I'm not actual friends with Nami. Our connection was through Robin and I wasn't in the same building as you guys. In case you didn't know, the facility is much bigger than you think." The blond said once again giving an unamused look.

For some reason that look pissed the freckled male even more.

"Who the hell is Robin?"

"The nice psycho lady I talked about my day to! Ohhh she was your friend too?"

The blond blinked a few times before processing what was just said.

"You mean psychologist…?" Sabo shook his head. "She was the one who actually helped me get out."

"This still sounds fishy." Ace said glaring at the blond once more.

Sabo sighed. "We could stay here all day and I could give you more reasons to trust me or not trust me but we could be doing more productive things with our lives and you could care less anyway right? So let's just go?"

"Wait a minute, who the hell is this connection?"

"You don't trust me and I don't feel like talking anymore." The blond simply walked past him as he told them to follow by closely looking for the coast to be clear.

Luffy couldn't wait to see his friends again and was happy to make a new friend along the way. It felt like that small and affectionate moment in the alley was long ago to Ace because now he was just hoping this Sabo guy could actually be trusted and would help them be truly free.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Alright, once again sorry because my mind did this thing and I don't even know <em>*shrugs*<em>.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's some ASL fluff and well a lot of Ace perspective lately because I don't know I can relate somewhat I guess. I actually posted this on Tumblr a while ago but never moved it over. I want to apologize beforehand for the stuff I'll be writing and posting. They probably won't be that great or entertaining. I've been in a slump and I've really been doubting myself to the point I've deleted a lot of my drafted works because wtf? IDK WHY but I want to punch myself out of it lol! So don't mind me here posting random junk. If you don't like it you can tell me so on reviews or you could simply not read it thank you to whoever still reads this stuff.**

* * *

><p>So maybe he was a<em> little bit<em> in love. Because after all they were brothers right? Yeah. It was natural to harbor those overwhelmingly warm were family and their bonds were something that continued to grow. _ . Maybe Soulmates…? _He wasn't one for the other two terms. All he knew was that Luffy and Sabo were the best friends he could ever ask for (he really didn't ask for them, if anything he did quite the opposite) and totally didn't want in the beginning but totally needed them now because that was the consequence of breaking through the walls he had up. How Luffy and Sabo stated that whole soulmate mumbo jumo so bluntly made him feel like an idiot because really, what was _that_ anyway? He recalled the discussion:

_"A soulmate is like a best friend! Shishishi~" Luffy grinned, swaying his body side to side as he sat cross legged beside Sabo._

_"But more than that. They can know you better than anyone else." The blond said with a light smile._

_"How is that any different than a frie—"_

_"Shhhhhh! We're not done explaining Ace!" The younger furrowed his eyebrows._

_Ace grumbled. He really wanted to say he didn't give a crap but once Sabo and Luffy started on their rants, they wouldn't stop._

_"Think of it as someone who inspires you to do better. They're someone you carry with you forever."_

_"Yeah and they love you for who you are!" Luffy explained as he laid his head on the blond's lap after a bit of contemplating._

_"Oh? That's interesting… You should totally continue on…" The freckled male responded with sarcasm in his tone._

_Sabo chuckled. "Didn't need your permission to keep talking~"_

_"Asshole." _

_"Love you too."_

_Luffy was simply squirming around trying to find a comfortable position on the other's lap._

_ "Anyway, before you interrupted, Ace" Sabo said accusingly but continued on as the freckled male rolled his eyes, "They are someone who believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would."_

_"So no matter what happens we'll always love Ace and nothing can ever change that!" The younger dark-haired male stated enthusiastically as he sat up. _

_And the next thing Ace saw were the big wide grins both his brothers had and he instantly got hit with a sea of emotions. He nearly cried, but he held it in getting quieter by the minute. They were his and they loved him… How the heck was he supposed to react to this? The only thing he managed to do was call them idiots as they tackled him to the floor._

_After a good few minutes of silent giggles and cuddling Ace turned to both Sabo and Luffy._

_"Aren't soulmates supposed to be between two people?"_

_Luffy raised an eyebrow along with Sabo. Ace was highly convinced that everything Luffy did was contagious because goddammit them being in sync most of the time was kind of freaky._

_"Says who? All three of us are soulmates shishishi~" The younger stated._

_"What the—"_

_The blond sighed already aware of the upcoming protests. "Ace, just shut up and be happy."_

—-  
>It was scary to think about, almost terrifying, when they would sleep so close to his heart (or better yet when Luffy would sleep with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist and Sabo's legs would be tangled up with his). In the daylight, he looked at Luffy, and saw his honesty, the earnest expressions of his face, but it frightened him, sent a nervous little thrill down his spine and straight into his stomach. Regardless of Luffy and Sabo being so accepting, he still had his insecurities and feelings of unworthiness. But even so, they'd never let him go.<p>

Luffy stirred against his chest, as Ace ran a hand over Luffy's skin gently enough to trail goosebumps in the wake of his fingers. He heard a sigh, and felt a warm puff of air, as Luffy shifted. Ace expected the younger to soon roll out of bed, wide-awake. He also expected the blond to shortly follow after with a random kick or two, or maybe, Ace thought he could throw him off the bed this time around as a good morning. He was accustomed to many of the wake up routines by now, no matter how random they all were. Ace was aware that without Luffy or Sabo there would be no sound of footsteps filling the apartment, there would be no laughter or smiles, it was quite depressing to think about.

Instead of the usual bounce out of bed, or the sleepy licks and bites at his neck that he would receive from both ends, he felt a hand running softly over the edge of his cheek. Luffy's dark eyes were wide and bright, his hair a ruffled mess, but really, when wasn't his hair a ruffled mess? Ace was quite surprised by the sudden action that he could have sworn his heart stopped its beating especially when the person he had been thinking of leaned forward to kiss him.

It almost ached, how gentle the kiss was, but it sent a light through Ace nonetheless. When the younger pulled away, he didn't say anything, just stared at the freckled male with a soft smile on his face. Ace felt his face heat up a bit and wondered if Luffy had heard the beating of his own heart or if maybe he was just too damn obvious. Luffy was just a chipper little wrecking ball, dammit. It wasn't until he heard the younger finally speak up that he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sabo should come cuddle too since he's awake~"

And then he felt another set of arms wrap around him and even though they were Sabo's it still felt a bit awkward because he wasn't used to the blond giving hugs, let alone cuddling. He and Sabo weren't those type of people either but he supposed putting Luffy into the equation made anything possible and tolerable or maybe the blond simply did it to do it or maybe—So taking all that soulmate mumbo jumbo into consideration and the racing of his heart along with all the warmth he was receiving on both ends, maybe he would believe in them because he sure as hell knew he was already in _deep_.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Look at me using this site as a distraction. <strong>**_*aggressively runs off to study because of midterms*_**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay I absolutely had fun with this one. I guess you can take it as some romantic crack!ASL. LOL. This was actually an old sentence + drabble request from my waifu. The sentence was "Why do you keep looking at him?" I honestly had come up with so many scenarios and I finally decided to write this out. I remember her giving me some ideas for it and I pretty much went with whatever else came to my mind. P.S. I USED THE LINE. I USED SABO'S DRAMATIC LINE I'M SORRY I HAD TO. *looking at waifu* You know which ONE. Anyway, I would have loved to have written it _with_ her but this was for ****_HER_**** after all. So if you get to read it I hope you enjoy it a little. I needed a good laugh especially after all these exams. Screw HOMEWORK AND TESTS. Alright, I'm done talking. **

* * *

><p>It was probably the hundredth time this had happened. Sabo hadn't really kept count or maybe he did but as ridiculous as it was he wouldn't ever <em>not<em> be amused. Regardless of the situation if anyone was having a great time with Luffy in front of Ace, they'd get _the_ glare which was pretty self explanatory. In other words it meant _fuck off._ And so Sabo and Ace were sitting at their dinner table waiting for their meal to get to the table. The freckled male could not stop looking over to the younger's table.

"Why do you keep looking at him?"

Ace hadn't really heard the question seeing as the freckled male was currently occupied with talking to himself.

"Just look at them... surrounding him... Breathing the same air as him... I'm gonna go kick their asses one by one."

"Wow Ace. You never cease to amaze me. Every time I think you'll say something that actually makes sense..."

He sighed and wondered why he even tried. The blond looked at Ace simply giving him a _look_, that look that just said _Really?_

"People breathe you know? It's what we naturally do." Sabo said trying to get Ace back to reality but sometimes even he couldn't do that without trying a little harder.

"So? They can afford to not suffocate him by not breathing around him. Easy as that."

"What kind of freakin' LOGIC—never mind. Yeah kicking their asses... That'll sure show them." Sabo shook his head. "You sure you wanna kick their asses? They are_ Luffy's_ friends after all."

There was no sign of hesitation as Ace looked over at the blond like he had just said the dumbest thing ever.

"Yes."

"Just imagine, Luffy would be pretty pissed at you and he'd hate you!" The blond gasped. "He'd say: _Ace is an asshole! I still have Sabo though! Sabo isn't mean to my friends I love—_"

Ace just looked completely unamused at the blond with his exaggerated hand gestures and tone.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Luffy wouldn't—"

"Really? How can you be so sure? And then he'd probably send you flying!—actually, go ahead and do it." The blond said looking quite amused with himself.

"You're an asshole you know? I hate you."

"No _YOU'RE_ an asshole wanting to deny oxygen to Luffy's POOR friends! They COULD BE DEAD!" Sabo paused trying to find some sort of reaction but Ace just wasn't budging at all. He was a tiny bit disappointed because damn he sure as hell felt he got that last line down perfectly!"And you know that I know that you don't really hate me Ace~"

"Oh my god Sabo… I'll deal with you after THEM." Ace was just about fed up with the blond as he ran his fingers through his own wavy locks. The blond was obviously having way too much fun from the look of things.

Sabo went back to using his casual tone and sighed.

"You're honestly no fun right now. But anyway, what are you even planning on doing?"

"Gonna go punch 'em. What else?" The freckled male said as he cracked his knuckles.

"_Booooring._ That's so typical of you. Try and change it up, Ace. Be creative."

"Just spill the idea out already. You know I hate your games."

The blond smirked.

"All you have to do is just get Luffy's attention away from his friends for a brief moment _without pissing him off._" Sabo had just heard himself and he seriously had to stop himself from laughing as he noticed Ace's sudden change in mood. He actually looked quite focused.

"Alright. I'm listening but, how the hell would I do that?"

The blond chuckled.

"_Easy._"

—

Ace walked over to the table where all of Luffy's friends were laughing with him about god knows what. The freckled male got on top of the table laying on his side leaning his head against one of his hands while he had his other hand on his hip attempting to look seductively at Luffy.

"How's the main course?" Ace said with an almost sultry sounding voice as he continued with his _model-like (total french girl) _pose on the table.

Sudden chokes were heard around them and my god Portgas D. Ace was trying to seduce Monkey D. Luffy? _What?_

Sanji nearly spilled the meals he was carrying out to the table at the sudden sight before him. Robin chuckled looking quite amused as she offered the seat between her and Luffy to Sabo. Nami just sighed looking quite unamused and wondering what the hell Luffy's brother was doing with his life. Zoro spat out his drink and was regretting it the next minute because what a waste of a good drink and then they all just went back to acting natural and talking amongst themselves quite loudly.

And before they knew it the two dark-haired males were pretty busy making out. They looked like they were eating each other's faces as Luffy pulled away with a pensive expression shortly after the mashing of their lips.

"Hmm the main course is pretty hot shishishi~ I think I'll have to try again."

And he captured Ace's lips while cupping his face once more in a heated kiss letting the tastes of different foods dominate their taste buds, hungrily stealing each other's oxygen, and their hands grabbed on desperately to one another's warm and heated skin. It was quite a show for whomever was even watching.

"_Oh_ things are getting steamy."

The female voice sounding a bit distant as their hazy state overwhelmed them but that person was right, things were literally steamy. All of Luffy's friends simply looking uncomfortable with of course the few exceptions of Robin and Sabo along with Zoro just raising an eyebrow and continuing to chug his beer hoping for a nice buzz because shit always got weird fairly quickly around Luffy especially when Ace and Sabo were involved. And the green-haired male couldn't help but feel jumpy at the idea of Robin and the blond being close friends…

"Ugh. You guys…" Nami said almost disgusted with the action. "Seriously, you're on the damn DINNER TABLE EATING EACH OTHER'S FACES!"

"I honestly preferred it when Luffy devoured the food on the table instead of big brother's face..." Usopp said with an almost similar look to Nami's, not really knowing how to feel because he wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm feeling quite hungry too~" Sabo said mischievously.

"Please no." Usopp pleaded.

That was when Ace and Luffy broke away from one another panting until their respirations and heart beats went back to normal. The younger grinned at the blond and slammed his fists against the table.

"SANJI! SECONDS!~"

"Here you are lovely mellorines~" Their chef served the ladies first of course.

Sanji set down Luffy's plates right after but was quickly yelled at by a displeased Ace.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO LUFFY?!" Ace growled. "AND what the fuck is a mellorine?"

Meanwhile right in front of them Luffy was eying the food.

"Look Sabo! Yummy food! Shishishi, you'll love it!" Luffy said quite excitedly to the blond.

"It looks quite yummy indeed and I'm sure I'll love it too~" Sabo said quite amused.

"OI! Why are you taking it out on me?! As if I'd talk to Luffy like that!" The chef said feeling like he was being wrongly accused for a crime he hadn't even committed. "AND WHAT ABOUT HIM?!" He pointed accusingly towards the blond that Luffy was currently devouring this time around. "And why the hell are you still on the table?!"

"Huh? That's just Sabo, the fuck do I care and what? I can't be on the table?! Is this your property or what?!" The freckled male huffed and crossed his arms glaring at Sanji.

"Actually Ace-san, it _is_ his property. This is Sanji-san's restaurant." Robin said while smiling at both males.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!~"

Ace cringed at the male's sudden action and found himself picking off nearby plates of food because if the weirdo chef wasn't flirting with Luffy than he could care less.

Usopp sighed. "Why are our get togethers never normal?"

"Who said we were normal?" Nami chuckled. "I don't even care anymore. Let them eat each other." She slammed her mug against the table. "OI! ZORO. LET'S DRINK!"

"HUH?"

"If you manage to out drink me I'll take some money off your debt~"

The green-haired male mused and figured why the hell not.

"Oh no… I've lost her too…" The long-nosed male said disappointedly and turned towards the dark-haired woman chuckling. "Now the other big brother is eating Luffy's face too… I can't."

"It's quite amusing to watch, especially when Ace-san is still on the table. He looks quite good in that manner. I'm surprised Ace-san hasn't joined—Oh my. I spoke too soon."

"NO. I wanna go home!" Usopp cried out hearing noises he didn't even want to hear let alone watch the scene in front of him. Maybe if he faked an aneurysm...

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> **You know, I am totally with Robin, I MEAN POOR USOPP. Haaa. Okay, I know I didn't include Brook, Franky, or Chopper which I am still a bit not sure on writing their characters so I apologize~ And yes this was meant to be exaggerated guys. Goodbye.*runs off***


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Some SaboLu ****_romantic _****fluff that I posted on Tumblr. Been so occupied with school blehhh. Hope to get back into my writing mood soon. Edit: Oh I forgot to add this, shame on me for fucks sake. Credit for adding certain scenes to OtherworldlyArtist aka the waifu because she's fab and awesome.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy was seated between Sabo's legs, laying back; he covered most of the blond male's torso while they were watching television. The dark haired male hummed contently when Sabo wrapped his arms over Luffy's chest and rested his head on top of his hair.<p>

"Shishishi~ Sabo seems cozy." Luffy grinned afterward.

"It is. You're very cozy~" Sabo's lips turned into a smile and he felt more relaxed than he had been the entire week.

His classes had been busier than usual and a lazy day with Luffy was always the perfect remedy.

Luffy started to feel more weight on his head, along with the softer breathing and noticed the blond dozed off. He couldn't help but giggle to himself. He knew how busy it had been for _both_ of them.

Finals week had been hell, and Luffy had been trying to dodge studying for the whole day. He figured one day off wouldn't hurt or two or three or maybe just not caring at all! Especially after Nami drilled him day in and day out, he just had no fun. His female friend kept insisting on forming a small study group, but he somehow avoided staying on the topic for too long, saying Sabo needed his help with _something._ Nami, of course, didn't buy the excuse one bit. She was well aware that Sabo would want Luffy to do well on his exams and even she wanted him to do well! He was her friend after all. So she figured the younger male had not spoken to Sabo about any of it.

The blond abruptly woke up feeling a bit embarrassed at randomly falling asleep, but could anyone blame him? He was pretty comfortable.

"Mmm, Sabo can keep sleeping." The younger said happily.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought." Sabo said, his voice sounding apologetic.

"It's not Sabo's fault. Stupid classes make him busy." Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

The blond chuckled and lifted his head off the other's hair leaning back. "Yeah classes have been hectic, but I know I'm not the only who's been busy, hmm?"

Luffy turned his head to face Sabo as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh... shishishi~ I don't really like some of my classes. My teachers talk too much and it doesn't help that they don't explain things very well, so I get sleepy."

Sabo ruffled the younger's hair. "Sitting in a classroom for too long can get a little boring. But speaking of classes... Aren't you supposed to be studying for your upcoming final?" Sabo was the one who raised an eyebrow this time around.

"Eh? I do?"

"Come on Luffy…"

"I don't remember!" Luffy evaded eye contact at all costs as the silence between them grew. He was about to start sweating out of sheer nervousness, but he decided to look back at Sabo—Damn he shouldn't have! He was looking _not_ so convinced.

"Ehh… Do I have to?" Luffy whined in defeat.

"Yes, Lu." Sabo said sternly.

"Why?"

"Or else you'll fail the class."

The dark-haired male simply blinked at Sabo as if he was expecting a much worse consequence.

The blond sighed. "Lu…"

"Sabo."

"Lu….."

"Saboooo~"

"Luffy!"

"Sabo! Do I win yet? Shishishi!"

He knew that Luffy could perfectly keep up the game if it meant not knew Luffy liked some of his classes and teachers. He also knew there were some teachers who simply didn't like him because they saw him as too much of a _deviant_. Sabo didn't blame the dark haired male for whining about _those_ classes. Some people just didn't deserve their degrees. Some teachers didn't act like teachers and he hated that Luffy had to go through some of that. The blond scratched his head thinking a bit to himself and tried again.

"I wouldn't usually be nagging you to go study, Luffy, but the only thing standing in your way is this test. You're really close to finishing that class and then you won't have to take it ever again! Just think about it."

"Really?" Luffy slightly perked up at that.

"Yep."

"YAHOO! I'm going to go look for Nami right now!"

There were sudden loud knocks on the door and Luffy immediately rushed over to open it. It was Zoro who apparently was panting like he had been running for his life.

"Oi, Luffy, let me nap here."

"Sure. Were you running?"

"Ah yeah. Nami wouldn't stop nagging me to go to her stupid study group session and now stupid ero-cook is looking for me, too."

Luffy laughed and let Zoro in as he greeted the blond who had an unamused look on his face as he walked over to his nearby desk.

"If they're both looking for you, what makes you think they wouldn't come here in the first place?" The blond asked.

Luffy and Zoro both looked at Sabo and blinked quite a few times.

"Ah…" The younger male and his green haired friend both said in unison.

"OH! Maybe because Zoro's always getting lost—"

"OI!"

"Shishishi. Then they wouldn't expect him here!"

"I'm not lost."

Sabo laughed this time around. He was honestly surprised Zoro managed to find his way to their place. When the rest of the day played out, Luffy couldn't keep the secret of Zoro staying at his place especially when Nami had asked him if he had seen the green haired male. Luffy denied it but, well, Sanji and Nami knew how terrible the dark-haired male was at lying. When word was out, Nami herself decided to barge into Sabo's place, Sanji apologizing for the sudden intrusion but, at that point, the blond was simply unfazed at the sudden slamming of doors.

They dragged Zoro back with them and Sabo seriously wondered why in the world Zoro would rely on Luffy to hide him and keep him a secret, out of all people… He was fine being the spectator in all of this; it was like watching a funny comedy except that this happened quite often and in his own place. He quickly forgot what it was like being alone.

—

In the end Luffy did pass all of his classes with some extra drilling from Nami but eventually Sabo filled in that spot.

_"SABO. YOU take care of him with math. He won't listen." The orange haired female pushed Luffy through the door._

_"If I were getting paid for this—Ugh, forget it. Nobody even showed up to the study session aside from Sanji…And I think that long-nosed guy is probably scarred by the weirdos in our group." Nami grimaced. _

_Sabo sighed. He had no idea who she was talking about._

_"Well it was your idea in volunteering to help out Luffy. You also said I needed to focus a bit more on myself."_

_"You listening to Nami? Ohhh, interesting~"_

_"I'd be more than glad to help him though—Wait" Sabo popped his head out the door and looked to Nami's side as he tilted his head a bit and blinked at the light haired brunette in front of him. _

_"Koala?! When the heck did you get here?"_

_"She just transferred actually. I'm showing her around." Nami said, smiling at her new female friend."But yeah I'm done teaching Luffy! I don't know who the hell is worse. Zoro never shows up to the study group meetings! That idiot probably gets lost even when I make Sanji go and pick him up. I'm not a mom!"_

_Sabo wondered if Zoro ever even made it to his classes…_

The blond found it quite easy to help Luffy out with mathematics when it involved using food in equations. His favorites were word problems, apparently, because no way in hell was Luffy going to let someone steal his slices of ham which would leave him with less than what he'd bought. Yes, put one of the things Luffy loved in a problem and he'd be sure to pay more attention to it. Unless he just started questioning why they made things harder than they should be, because then Sabo would just sigh to himself and try again.

—

"EHH?! Why do I have to take another writing class?! With the same teacher!" Luffy looked over at the blond, pouting angrily. "Sabo lied! He said I wouldn't have to take those classes again… I don't like that guy! He sucks!"

Sabo felt a slight pain at being accused of lying. "I didn't say you would _never_ take classes again Luffy. I was referring to the ones you passed…"

"Eh? But I passed my writing class."

"Yeah, I know you did, but this is another writing class."

"I don't get it. Why do I have to take another one if I already passed one?"

"Because this isn't the same writing class you took. It's different. Take a look at your schedule, you'll notice it has a different number on it—"

Wait a minute. Something didn't seem right. When Sabo really thought about it, why did Luffy have to take another writing class? The guy didn't have a major of his own yet. Sabo wondered if Luffy's counselors were even doing their jobs or talking to him when he would go over to appointments. He didn't look over Luffy for a good semester because, dear lord, why did he even get scolded by Nami and got told to not completely focus on Luffy and to focus on his own classes because it was his last year? When did she become the caretaker? She started reminding him of Koala…

Just because he would get riled up over his own workload along with helping Luffy understand whatever crap teachers he'd get and get really sick sometimes…? It was his fault for forgetting to actually sleep because it was the human thing to do apparently. Sleep, what a bothersome thing.

Was it really _that _bad to be excited over having his younger brother, lover, pretty much everything he ever wanted as a roommate though?! If it weren't for that all that crap then this wouldn't have happened! It was only Luffy's first year there!

So what if Sabo watched over Luffy and constantly put him over himself?! The retarded faculty just didn't seem to want to help a single student out. He sure was ready to bitch out _(threaten/possibly blackmail)_ each and every single one of them.

"I don't want that Croco bastard! He never explains things!"

"Croco? You mean professor Crocodile?"

"Yeah! That's his name!"

"Oh. I know him. You don't have to worry about it. I'll be taking that class with you. We can have some good fun with Mr. _Croco._" Sabo smiled that smile that would usually send chills down anybody else's spine _but_ Luffy.

"Kay! We're gonna have lots of fun! Shishishi."

The dark haired boy just grinned and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips. Sabo eyes slightly widened but he eased into the kiss and reciprocated the affectionate gesture. Luffy's kisses always soothed him because _damn it_, he was just getting started on ways to make Crocodile's days worthwhile and felt proud of himself but it went out the window. The plotting would have to come later because right at that moment Luffy was leaning over him with his lips pressed against his and they were enjoying each other's company and giggling into each other's mouths, which was probably Sabo's favorite part. Hearing Luffy laugh in general always made his day.

How they ended up on the floor, who knew. Sabo didn't even realize it right away because they were feeling one another's skin as they eventually found their comfortable places grabbing onto one another. Sabo feeling the ruffled thin strands of dark hair with one hand, Luffy playfully licking and biting Sabo's lips asking him if he had a meatball sandwich without him because he could easily smell it. The blond chuckling and running his warm hands over Luffy's sides, telling him he could make him one but the other simply hummed contently and told him later because he wanted to spend more time with Sabo like that.

As they connected with one another again a door slammed open and—

"You two love birds down there—What the heck are you guys doing on the floor?" Nami sighed.

Sabo heavily sighed in disappointment. He usually didn't mind the common routine of Luffy's friends dropping by…but he was having one of the best moments ever and _damn friends damn them all _because why did Luffy have to make so many of them?! Aside from Nami and Zoro coming by randomly, his very cheerful lover had to basically befriend all the weirdos on the floor that would come by to offer help. Not to mention that even professor Hancock, who was one of Luffy's past professors,would stop by and talk about how he should take more of her classes because he's such a joy as she would swoon over him some more. Sabo knew she totally wanted Luffy, but, holy crap, a professor?! He wasn't as involved for one semester, one semester and that happened. She was pretty looney…

But so much for that being the only problem—

"YOU!" Koala pulled on Sabo's ear as he lifted himself up off the floor.

"What?! OW stop!" Sabo smacked the brunette's hand away.

"Why the heck are you taking a class you don't even need?! And with Mr. Crocodile! He hates your smartass."

Sabo chuckled and he felt a certain dark haired boy playfully climb on his back.

"Shishishi~ Isn't it cool? Sabo's taking that class with me!"

Sabo rubbed at his ear, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "Wait, how do you even know about Luffy's classes? I just found out a few minutes ago."

Koala blinked, letting the class topic go since she knew Sabo wasn't going to relent when it came to Luffy and gave him his answer. "Luffy was complaining about it to everyone and talking about how you lied. You're the official liar now, by the way."

Sabo turned to look at the younger man slung across his back, horrified. "You did WHAT?! I didn't lie!"

A wide-eyed look crossed Luffy's face with a touch of something that was the pure essence of 'whoops.' "Sorry, Sabo."

Sabo rubbed his forehead, trying to ward off the headache and asked. "So, anyway, what are you two doing here?"

The blond knew he didn't need the class and maybe he wanted to spend more time with Luffy and, possibly, maybe, he was going for another major or a minor to stay in school. No one needed to know that though.

"Uh, we came to ask you guys if you've seen Zoro? I tried calling him, but his phone's off…" Nami sighed, sounding quite frustrated.

"Zoro's always lost." Luffy stated bluntly. "I keep telling him he should just come room with me and Sabo shishishi!"

"Uh…" Sabo did not need someone other than Luffy living with them. He liked the peace and quiet and the fact there was only ONE other person around the place when his friends weren't coming by and _cock blocking_—interrupting affectionate moments. The number of times he and Luffy were having heated moments and a damn _friend_ happened to knock on the door because Sabo actually bothered to lock it or those times where they were actually having a nice cuddle session and Zoro randomly appeared complaining about the lack of booze—Why in the world would Sabo or Luffy have booze?!

—

Things seemed to have died down at their place for the past few days. Sabo finally felt like he could relax on his own couch. Finals were over, the new semester was starting soon, and time sure flew by. The blond dozed off without noticing.

Luffy, on the other hand, had just made friends with the poor long nosed guy named Usopp who was going to be in his next art class. Usopp, not so excited over the news, tried to show some form of excitement over the future bonding that would occur. Despite Luffy encouraging Usopp to come over whenever he'd like, the long nosed male declined the offers. The dark haired male simply shrugged it , he'd try again next time.

Luffy made his way back to his room and stopped himself from shouting Sabo's name when he saw the blond peacefully sleeping on the couch. It had been pretty brisk out and Luffy didn't want Sabo freezing seeing as it was getting colder and colder each night, so he went to the nearby closet and grabbed a blanket to put over him.

As soon as the blanket touched him, Sabo's eyes fluttered open, making Luffy frown. He'd been so careful and quiet, too! Pouting, Luffy kept spreading the blanket out over him. The elder's eyes almost closed back again, drifting between wakefulness and sleep as he watched Luffy.

"Hey, Lu," he whispered, bringing one of his hands up to brush through Luffy's black hair.

"Hi, Sabo." Luffy whispered back, head tilting into the touch, enjoying the petting.

"What're you doing up there?" he mumbled, sleepily.

The younger smiled, smoothing the blanket. "Makin' sure you're warm and comfy while you nap. Thanks for helping me all week."

Sabo "mmm"d at him and, for a moment, the dark haired teen thought he had gone back to sleep. Which is why he was surprised when a pale hand grabbed his darker one, stopping him from moving away.

"That's not what I meant."

"Naa?" Luffy tilted his head, confused.

Chuckling, Sabo tugged him back over. "I meant, why haven't you cuddled up with me, yet? I was waiting for you to do it."

Luffy blinked. "Sabo was bothered a lot all week. I thought I'd leave you alone so you could sleep."

A snort came in response before he spoke again. "I like being "bothered" by you, Lu. Now, come on and sleep with me. It's been a long week for both of us. And I don't like being alone, either." With that done and said, he flipped the blanket up, stretching out his arms with his eyes still closed, waiting for Luffy to get in.

There was a moment of pause before Luffy let out a loud whoop and jumped, landing on Sabo. The blond let out a choked "oof!" of surprise, grunting as the overexcited, lovable bundle in his arms found a comfy place. Once Luffy was settled, he pulled the blanket back over them both and kissed Sabo's cheek.

With a tired hum to acknowledge Luffy's affectionate gesture, Sabo fell back into slumber, hugging his loved one close, as happy as he could be after a week of exams.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Luffy is me. I so projected part of myself into this fic could you all tell? Because my god finals are coming up and I'm like ASDFGHJKL HELP NOOO. WHERE CAN I GET MYSELF A SABO TO HELP ME STUDY TOO?<br>**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This story honestly has no purpose. I was just having fun and avoiding my paper that's due in 2 days. I guess this could be considered ASL though it starts off with an Ace and Sabo scene. Luffy comes in eventually as usual because I loves him tooooo. This is very explicit by the way because I started drabbling Sabo and Ace doing the deed... I'm sorry. I've been writing a lot of smut lately (especially with Sabo and Ace, they're just so hot okay?) and I don't know why... maybe I'll calm down once I've written enough of it. Don't read if you don't like shameless nakedness haha.**

* * *

><p>Sabo scratched the back of Ace's shoulder as he moaned.<p>

Ace moved one of his hands to push and pull at Sabo's hips. He dropped his head against the blond's neck, biting at it. "S-Sabo"

Sabo let out a low whine and squeezed around Ace, making him let out a shuddered moan. "Feels… good."

The blond pulled Ace's face up for a kiss, which he of course returned messily as he pounded harshly into him. He grabbed onto Ace's sweaty locks as his prostate was driven directly into. Sabo couldn't help but shout as he threw his head back.

Sabo reached back and clutched the nearby sheets as Ace held both his hips and focused on driving into Sabo's spot as many times as possible. "Fuck," he panted.

Sabo let out a chuckle, or at least as close of a chuckle as it would get.

"Y-Yeah, that's what we're doing."

"S-Shut the hell up smartass."

They were both becoming numb and unable to withstand much of the heat any longer. With a soundless scream, the blond tensed up as the sticky fluid spilled from his erection. He panted as he let the satisfaction wash over him and ran his hands over Ace's shoulders as the freckled man got his last few erratic thrusts in. Sabo held Ace as the freckled man's cum was released into him.

The two of them became a pile of sweat and loose muscles, panting and holding onto each other. It became a strange habit that Ace wouldn't admit to enjoying after sex, but did so anyway. Sabo would just let it happen because no way in hell would he pass up that opportunity. Ace lied on Sabo for a moment.

"Hey Sabo."

"Yeah?"

"Would you let my dick breathe?"

"Your dick can't brea—"

"Let me pull out asshole."

"Why yes, your dick is in my asshole."

Ace sighed heavily and looked like he was ready to whack him over the head.

"Alright, alright." The blond said chuckling as he moved his legs which were actually around Ace's hips.

When the freckled male moved off of Sabo, he flopped over beside him.

"Ah… better." Ace said with a look of satisfaction on his face which made the blond smile.

Sabo looked over at the other's relaxed expression which was one he actually enjoyed seeing as much as his laughing or smiling face—Oh, who was he kidding, he loved all of Ace's expressions with maybe the exception of his _'I'm going to kill you'_ one, maybe. As he reached out to touch the freckled male's face the door to their room was abruptly opened which made both males tense up. Ace instantly grabbed a sheet to cover himself with as did the blond.

"Oh my, you're done already? No wonder the noises stopped."

Ace snarled at the woman's comment.

"Hey Robin." The blond said scratching at the back of his head.

"Yes we're DONE. Why the hell are you here?!" Ace replied angrily.

Well, so much for the calm expression Sabo was admiring for a good moment.

"WHY ARE THERE ALWAYS DIFFERENT PEOPLE IN OUR HOUSE?!" The freckled male started shouting.

"Because Luffy likes the company. And Ace... we have friends that come over too you know." Sabo replied.

"TO HELL WITH THAT! Next thing you know he'll just bring a hobo into our home!" Ace said completely ignoring the blond's comment about their friends.

Sabo instantly thought of Zoro due to the man always getting lost. He really was like a lost puppy to be honest.

"I was helping Luffy out with an assignment because he said he wanted to finish it before having fun with you two, which is why we are here now." The dark haired female smiled. "From the way it sounded outside, it seems like you two had a great time."

The freckled male felt his face heat up. "Would you just—Gahhhhhh…STOP!" He turned to face the blond accusingly.

The blond's eyes widened as he blinked in confusion. "What?"

"S-S-aaaabo…" Ace whined.

"Oh that. Uh, Ace I'm flattered and I'm glad you're enjoying the extra attention but—"

"STOP GRABBING MY DAMN DICK!"

Ace smacked the hand that was fondling him away.

"Shishishi~"

Ace furrowed his eyebrows. Of course he recognized that damn little giggle and of course—that would explain the sudden opening of the door because even though he wasn't on such close terms with Robin as Sabo or Luffy were, he knew she wasn't as _rude_.

"Oh my. If you'd like to get busy again don't mind me." The female said in delight.

"Huh?"

Sabo chuckled and pointed at Ace's cock which, compared to a few moments ago, looked pretty lively again. Ace was blushing hard in embarrassment and realized the sheet that he had covered himself with was long gone. He desperately searched for it and—

"OI, LUFFY WHAT THE HELL!"

"YO~" The younger responded as he held onto the sheet.

Sabo sighed but smiled shortly afterward. "I was going to tell you that he's been crouching at the side of the bed the whole time but you seemed to have been occupied in your bitching."

"There's a reason for my bitching you bastard and GOD DAMN IT!" Ace snatched the sheet away from Luffy and covered himself with it again.

"Blehh Ace is no fun."

"I DON'T CARE!"

The blond chuckled. "At least he let us cum this time?"

Ace growled. "Not the point… AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" He said looked over at the dark haired female.

Robin shot another smile. "I actually came over to borrow a book from Sabo."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." The blond said apologetically.

"It's understandable. People have needs that should be met." She chuckled.

While Sabo and Robin were talking about said book, Luffy kept taking Ace's blanket away until Ace started chasing Luffy around the room to snatch it back. Robin simply enjoyed the view from where she stood.

Sabo sighed disappointedly.

"You know Ace, you could have just grabbed your shorts from the floor instead of chasing him around—"

"I don't think he's paying attention anymore." Robin said. "It's always quite fun and lively over here."

"Because of those two." Sabo replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, you're quite entertaining yourself."

Of course Luffy brought out the _worst_ and _best_ in everyone.

And of course Ace was paying no real attention to his surroundings. He was naked and on top of Luffy _"trapping him"_ as Luffy giggled under him.

The giggling male underneath him leaned up to kiss him and Ace instantly stopped furrowing his eyebrows.

"What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to. Ace was doing this too much." Luffy immediately imitated his angry expression, although to Ace he looked like an angry ape and smacked him on the head.

Luffy rubbed his head. "I was only showing you how you looked!"

"Idiot, that's not how I look."

"But you did look like that! Ace is the idiot!"

"WHAT?!"

They had actually forgotten about the door being wide open and a stunned Koala walked in looking at the scene in front of her. She saw a half naked Sabo on the bed talking to a fully clothed Robin. Then she looked over to the other side of the room and saw a bare naked Ace on top of a slightly clothed Luffy.

She ran over to Sabo and Robin's side immediately, dismissing the other two because she expected it from Luffy and Ace but dear lord what the hell Sabo!?

"SABO! How dare you?! Get away from Robin!" Koala pulled at the older female's arm. "No way in hell is she going to join your damn orgy."

"I'm quite flattered. They're all quite attractive and I wouldn't mind but it's much more fun watching." Robin said as she leaned her face against her hand.

Sabo was completely speechless as Koala was instantly horrified at the reply.

"Robin! No!" The brunette protested but turned back to Sabo. "I see what you're doing. You're trying to seduce her with your_ princely_ charms. Not workin' BUDDY."

"Wait. WHAT? I'M NOT A DAMN PRINCE WHO THE FUCK—"

There was laughter heard from the other side.

"Prince…PFF" Ace laughed mockingly.

Sabo glared over at the naked bunch. Oh, Luffy was naked now. Koala would have told them to get a room but it really was _their_ room and she only walked in because Robin asked her to come over. The blond sighed attempting to calm down. Robin on the other hand was having a ball.

"Look. Those weirdos over there are always naked." Sabo pointed accusingly.

"HEYYYYYYY" Luffy and Ace whined in unison feeling offended at being called _wierdos_ until Ace nudged Luffy and they both suddenly got a _good_ idea with mischievous looks on their faces.

"But where did you get the idea that I was seducing—"

"YOU'RE NAKED!" Koala exclaimed.

"Oh. Yeah. Well…I was sort of—"

"Sabo and Ace-san were having a very passionate and heated moment before I came in with Luffy." Robin said bluntly.

"No I mean he's actually naked. Dear lord, cover UP will ya?!" Koala looked away instantly. "I know I'm your friend and all but I don't want to be THAT close to you."

Sabo's balls suddenly felt colder than usual and oh, there really was no blanket over him anymore when he looked down.

"Shishishi!~ Sabo's a weirdo like us now!" Luffy danced around the bed happily with Ace.

Sabo could feel his face heat up out of embarrassment as Robin stared at him shamelessly while Koala refused to look in his direction. If he could he would pass out cold but instead he got up off the bed and tackled Luffy along with Ace down to the floor with him.

Moans, groans, and even pained noises were heard. Both females weren't really certain if they were merely out of pleasure or a mixture of pain from landing on one another.

"Oh. I think they're possibly going for a round 2." The dark haired female stated.

"Too much information!" Koala said wanting to immediately get out before things really did start happening.

Robin chuckled as she led Koala out of the room telling her she would get used to their antics. It was a shame that Koala didn't want to hear some of the much more fun stories she had on those three.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: As "crackish" as this may seem to some people, you have to admit that shamelessness comes along with the package of ASL. YEAH SABO YOU'RE A PRINCE *gets shot*. Okay maybe now that I got that off my mind I can actually start this horrible paper.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: OKAYYY, HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ME! It's still thanksgiving for me and my god I have a food coma. I wanted to write something for the heck of it and here's some little __**Ace/Sabo/Luffy fluff**__ because I don't know? Because I can? I could have probably added some dialogue for the straw hats but ack, lazy lazy lazy. FOOD COMA COMMENCED. P.S. I USED part of our theory Rainy~ The low blood sugar theory~!_

* * *

><p>It was one of those evenings where Ace would simply lounge around with nothing to do seeing as his job had been going pretty slow lately. Luffy was off celebrating with his friends because it was <em>god knew whose<em> birthday, the freckled male could really care less. He _would have_ gone along with Luffy but the younger's explanation for the freckled male not going was:

_"__OH! Ace wants to wait for Sabo to get home! Shishishi! S'okay should have just said so!"_

And boy was that definitely _NOT_ the reason, not at all. He wanted to tell Luffy NOPE NOPE and NOPE but before he could say another word the younger hugged him and said he hoped to see Ace with Sabo at Sanji's place to celebrate in having all his important people together. Once again, whose birthday was it?! In reality it wasn't anybody's birthday but Luffy saw Thanksgiving as a birthday for everyone he loved. Sabo had already explained it to them sometime before but to each their own interpretation.

Sanji was cooking a big thanksgiving dinner for everybody and well, really, who would pass up Sanji's cooking?! As tempting as it was, the freckled male declined seeing as he was actually feeling pretty damn lazy. He didn't think much of it but knowing himself, he would surrender to his appetite eventually and realize that they were out of food. He would eventually drag Sabo with him to the cook's place (though Sabo would probably bring it up first and tease Ace about it).

Ace was already lounging on the sofa by the time Sabo walked in. The blond grumbled at the sleeping male, and Sabo's bag along with his discarded jacket were all scrunched up on the floor, joining the pile of Ace's stack of paperwork and belongings. _Paperwork?_ The blond had to look twice and recognized that paperwork, they were _HIS _papers. Eh, he'd deal with that later.

Dragging his feet across the carpet, he kicked Ace's foot that dangled off the furniture, and the freckled male only waved him off; clearly not pleased, before flashing him the finger. The blond chuckled because that was so Ace and whether his freckled partner would believe it or not, it was nice coming home to that familiarity. Ace would probably call him a freak, which he appreciated and would eventually retort by saying _"and what does that say about you?"._ Ah, yeah, he loved Ace's reactions. But at that moment all he wanted to do was lay the fuck down. Sabo collapsed on top of Ace and sighed appreciatively when he felt his muscles and his aching body relax.

"Get off me, asshole" Ace growled from underneath, his nails scratching on the pristine leather.

"It's your fault. You didn't move." Sabo replied nonchalantly, adjusting his position to get more comfortable seeing as he was determined to not move from the claimed spot.

"My fault?! I got here first! Find your own damn sofa!" Ace argued, now on the brink of yelling as he tried to push the blond off of him. Sabo was very determined and it didn't help that laziness took over the other.

"Ace, there's only _one_ sofa. Besides it isn't my fault you're taking up the whole thing. I may as well make myself as comfortable as I can don't you think?" The blond said teasingly.

"Don't care. Get off."

"I'm pretty tired myself. I won't move unless you agree on finding your own space to sleep."

"I got here first, asshole!"

"Don't care."

Sabo figured he'd have some fun by using the same line that was used against him as he continued on. "Guess we'll just have to sleep on one another, feeling the warmth radiating off each other's skin, basking in one another's unique scent—"

"Sabo shut the hell up."

Well he was no fun, but regardless of the shut down Sabo felt the other stop fighting him.

The freckled male felt his patience thinning. Ace succumbed back to the sofa; face first and above him, Sabo cracked one eye open, chuckling at the fall of his partner.

"Giving up already?" the blond asked, not minding the sharp jab of Ace's elbow on his side.

Sabo reclined further; his head hanging on the side beside Ace's buried one. "Ace?"

Glaring through wavy bangs, Ace mustered up his strength to speak.

"You know what? Screw this. Screw you!"

The other's voice seemed to lack bite and he made a bit more room for Sabo on the sofa for him to lie beside him instead of on top of him. Sabo grinned as he slid beside his partner instead.

"Would you stop grinning like that? It's creepy as fuck." Ace said looking at him with a hint of red.

"Sorry Ace, I just—Nothing, thanks." Sabo said with a soft smile.

Ace's eyes widened at the smile and he turned his head the opposite direction to look away from Sabo.

"Shut up. You wouldn't get the hell off me so—" came Ace's incomplete reply.

"Yeah, I know." Sabo said in a much softer, understanding tone.

Feeling his eyelids getting heavy, he spared turning his head to give one last glance to the blond, though part of him really didn't know how to react to that heartwarming smile. Sabo's smile was truly a sight to see. It was... _special_. Why the heck did Sabo show his to smile _him_? He didn't deserve that. It was a side he didn't deserve to see. Ace didn't really get it but instead of further contemplating it, he dozed off comfortably, a small smile grazing his strong features because despite him feeling unworthy, it made him happy.

Sabo observed the wavy locks of darker hair for a moment before his hand reached up to weave through them. The back of Ace's head leaned in to the touch, whether it was subconsciously or not Sabo's lips curled into another smile as he stopped a chuckle from escaping.

Sleep did overcome them, but only for a good fifteen minutes until Ace's stomach woke him up and he dragged Sabo off the sofa telling him they were heading over to Sanji's. So much for a nice relaxing sleep, but Sabo couldn't be any more thankful than he already was for having Ace and Luffy and even the friends he had managed to make in his life.

"So you waited at home for me? Awww Ace… I never knew how deeply you cared—"

"SHUT UP SABO!"

"Yeah! Ace loves Sabo a lot shishishi!~"

"Luffy, he loves you too."

"I know!"

Ace sighed in frustration, but oh dear lord the food was delicious and for some reason was lifting his mood much more. He found himself enjoying conversations with everyone, yes even their new friend Brook who always wanted to see panties. His skull joke moments made Ace chuckle the most and his music was beast!

The freckled male honestly felt like he could sleep in a pile of kittens that night or something along those lines. The irony of it all was that after a night of partying at Sanji's, Ace found himself sandwiched between Sabo and Luffy cuddling with them and humming contently. The absent signs of resistance along with the reciprocation of cuddles made Luffy and Sabo's jaws drop. But they later came up with their own theory.

"You should carry meat in your pockets!" The younger said enthusiastically.

Ace sat there considering it as Sabo looked amused at the conversation between the two.

"You know, that would explain a lot…" Sabo said intervening.

"Like what?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Well, if his blood sugar got low it would explain why he's so damn grumpy half the time." Sabo teased. He knew very well that Ace was like that regardless, though food did really help out!

"Shishishi."

Ace grumbled and called Sabo an ass. Despite all the name calling, Sabo and Luffy were everything to him and he was oh so thankful for them being a part of his life and loving him. They made life so much more bearable but of course he wouldn't freakin' tell them that!

* * *

><p><em>End Note: OH YEAH! How dare I almost forget. Shoutout to <strong>Gajevvyislife (my god your review was so detailed and long and holy shit nftrkdmehnkdejw)<strong> and all the other guests who left me sweet reviews ^3^. I never know how to handle appreciation! I feel honored. I'm sorry I never reply to your reviews! :( I really do appreciate the comments and I'm glad people actually read the weird shit I write. Lol. Much love to anybody reading this as well. I really do appreciate your words. So I really am thankful and happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. To those who don't stay wonderful anyway._


End file.
